academia epagjp love hijack
by amins.deangs
Summary: el guardián del invierno desea algo que preocupara a los otros guardianes estos buscan una solución y la encuentran pro deberán encargárselo a alguien ya que este es mas terco que una mula lograra aquel ver a través de esos ojos logra acercarse y convertirse en lo que el corazón de invierno-hielo desea
1. Chapter 1

capitulo uno: buscando una s para un p p

Todos los guardianes excepto uno d pelo blanco estaban reunidos en el salón de santa Claus o north hablando sobre un tema delicado.

North: si los eh reunido aquí fue porque esto ya es demasiado una persona no solamente debe relacionar se con niños y además lo que hizo hace 20 años ahora está peor.

Diente-. Pero él no se relaciona solamente con los niños también estamos nosotros así que no es grave el asunto.

Sandman? (no se izó otros símbolos que significaban (si es grave porque una persona es sociable bueno en este caso guardian creo que lo mejor será que conozca más guardianes personas animales bueno seres vivos)

Lo demás guardianes pusieron cara de que casi no entendieron nada de esos tantos símbolos

Budy: no lo creo sadman no te entendí nada hiciste muy rápido esos símbolos y están a lo mejor en desorden que vamos a entender explícate mej...

No pudo terminar de hablar porque sadman le avía lanzado arena dorada la cara de budy daba risa pues sadman comenzó a hacer formas una fue con bigotes y la otra de pies a cabeza lo vistió de mujer

North: sadman un moyo si eso (flash foto) bueno sadman yo si te entendí

Budy: viejo panson dame esa cámara

North: no es muy gracioso y además no estoy panson es este traje

Budy: así y yo soy la polla de pascua dame esa cámara ya

Diente s reía muxo pues ver a budy lleno de arena dorada en forma de chica era gracioso y north discutiendo porque no era panson y sadman dando más forma a la arena

Bueno empecemos lo que pasaba era que después de vencer a pich todo iba bien hasta que north comenzó a darse cuenta de que Jack no se relacionaba con nadie.

Flash band

Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuju guardianes muchas gracias guardianes

Todos los habitantes de la región sneron del país tierra estaban feliz pues lo guardianes los habían salvado de lo homovus los homovus son seres que se roban la felicidad de las personas y se llenan de su tristeza y luego los matan. Fue muy difícil la batalla pero lo lograron ya que mataron a su líder y desaparecieron. Ahora todos felices. Sneron era un país muy bello allí los habitantes eran cultivadores de todo especie de plantas.

Todos los aldeanos pedían autógrafos.

Budy: puede darme su autógrafo por favor (pedía un par niños) y a nosotras también (budy entendió a unas conejitas sonrojo y pues comenzó a firmar.

Ola hada de los dientes firma mi camisa a mi mi mi cuaderno a mi mi mochila decían niños.

Gracias señorita hada mis niños ahora se lavan los dientes porque dice que no quiere que usted se decepcione porque se le caiga un diente de color amarillo si no que quiere puro blancos.

Diente: ja denada joven

Santa yo me porto bien me puedes dar tu firma sí. A mi yo quiero de navidad unos patines por favor. Nosotros te damos nuestras listas de navidad. Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii vamos todos chicos y se las damos

North: ok chicos yo sé lo que quieren así que no hay necesidad pero si quieren eso me ayuda bueno pero recuerden portarse bien

A cada guardian los rodeaban niños hasta ancianos

North miro a lo lejos a un montón de niños y vio a alguien jugando con ellos era Jack de pronto un montón de jóvenes comenzaron a acercarse north comenzó a imaginar una reacción de ya sonrojado tartamudeando o un torpe sabía que Jack hasta ahora siempre después de una misión se iba jugar con los niños. North sonría de oreja a oreja pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio que Jack esquivo a las muchachas que trataron de abrazarlo y entonces vio la cara enojada de Jack vio cómo les dijo a los niños adiós y salió volando. Desde ese momento se los dijo a los demás.

Después de eso Jack siempre se iba de una vez y usaba arriba la capucha y agachaba la cabeza para que no le vieran el rostro.

Pero algo pasaría más tarde.

Fin del flash band

Desde entonces north a estado preocupado por so izo la reunión.

Budy: oye north eso duele bueno mejor continuemos _ (decía conejo ya que no quería otro coscorrón en la cabeza pues north se enojó porque le había dicho que debía entrar en las lista de niño malo bueno ahora que lo recordaba a north no le gusta que agarren su trabajo de juego.

Diente: si yo apoyo a budy

Budy: gracias

Bueno bueno sigamos dijo north y por cierto lo que dijo sadman es que los seres vivos son sociables por ejemplo ninguno de nosotros sabe si a Jack le interesa alguien bueno si sabemos que es nadie pero de verdad él debe conocer y llevarse bien con los guardianes personas o con los animales pero el nada de nada aaaaaaaaaa (north se mostraba decaído y más con esos ojos grandes triste pues le gustaría ver a Jack relacionarse a ser mas amigos)

Budy Aunque ahora que lo recuerda una vez vio a Jack muy pensativo y triste.

Flash band

Iba un enorme conejo en dos patas caminando hacia el latico pues tenía una hermosa vista hacia el cielo estrellado iba muy tranquilo subiendo hacia las escaleras cuando abrió la puerta despacio encontró a Jack mirando a la ventana con la capucha puesta miraba hacia el cielo entonces recordó que hace poco tiempo north le había dicho que Jack no confiaba o no se relacionaba con nadie más que con ellos y niños.

Entonces se preguntó si sería bueno preguntar por qué o sería muy mala idea bueno lo haría él aunque no lo admitiera estaba preocupado quería a Jack era un buen chico y amigo a pesar de sr un bromista si yo eh sufrido bajo ese niño que en vez de parecer un ángel es un diablillo pues ya le había hecho un montón de bromas una vez le puso puros huevos podridos n la canasta otra vez le congelo la cola si y muchas más.

Hola pequeño diablillo blanco dijo budy

Hola pollita de pascua hay perdón era conejita dijo Jack con sarcasmo y un poco molesto por quería estar solo) bueno puedes irte ya.

Budy sabía que Jack era un poco que poco muy grosero

Oye oye Jack porque nada más niños dije

Jack me miro con el ceño fruncido enojado pro entendió claramente

Eso no te importa ahora podrías irte por favor o acaso estas en celo y quieres que te cuide a linda patito de pascua

Me dijo pero antes de reclamarle algo capto mi atención vi que sus ojos brillaban con l reflejo de la luna y me veía a mí mismo en ellos no podía saber que era esa sensación de vacío bueno ya es hora d irme me fui de ahí

End flash band

North: yo creo que lo mejor es mandarlo a la escuela de e.p.a.g.j.p. escuela para aprendices guardianes jinetes y personas

Budy: es cierto esa escuela es para guardianes aprendices pero y los jinetes y personas que imagínate que no se lleve bien con esos aprendices guardianes menos va a hacer con los jinetes y personas.

Diente: cierto pero seamos positivos

Sadman: hizo un símbolo d si aceptación con lo que dijo diente

Budy: si pero north como planeas llevarlo si lo engañas diciéndole que es una misión capaz es de que cuando lleguemos y vea la academia nos tira nieve y se iría volando y tatarata fin del cuento.

North: a eso no es problema tengo algo en mente el problema es que con quien lo vamos a dejar alguien debe estar a cargo además si entra a la academia no lo dejare salir sin su protector o tutor bueno que opinan.

Budy: que vas a hacer eh exactamente

North: bueno le ha re un reto con él y tu sobre si él se atreve a volar en mi trineo sin su cayado y lo obligamos a entrar a la academia o sino nunca tendrá su cayado de nuevo no hay ningún problema que dicen

Budy sadman y diente: acepta….

No pudieron terminar por

Noooooooooooooooooooooo hay un gran problema l encargado de Jack quien será Jack es muy terco además es muy terco peor que una mula.

Budy: creo que hay alguien igual de terco pero no me acuerdo quien es

Diente: se quién es…

Budy y north: y bien dinos

Sadman hace una figura d un dragón pero no cualquiera sino un furia nocturna

Diente bueno ya saben quién es no

North: aun no me acuerdo

A budy le salió una gotita en la frente está bien él también se olvidó de aquel jinete terco pero apenas vio el dragón ya sabía quién era como era posible que el viejo barbudo no supiera si se lleva de maravilla con ese vikingo

Hash es que acaso no te acuerdas de hipo dijo budy

North: ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm a ya aun no

15 segundos después

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya me acorde perdón es que ando muy preocupado por eso no me acordaba

cap 2

Diente: etto puede pedirle a Jack que me regale un diente por favor

Budy: oye de verdad estas enamorada de Jack mejor pídele una foto contigo

Diente: no lo estoy pero los dientes de Jack son los más blancos del mundo nadie le gana e comparado los dientes de los niños con los de Jack y nada de nada hasta les he pedido a mis haditas que revisen los de los adultos y me dicen que Jack gana nunca he visto algo como los diente gustaría uno

Sadman hizo un símbolo de desaprobación

Porque dijo diente

North. Eso es muy fácil no le puedes pedir algo así a una persona diente

Budy: es cierto dien...

No pudo terminar porque

North: oye ni siquiera los míos son tan blancos como los de Jack

Diente: lo siento north no lo son pero están fuertes y sanos

Santa o north se puso triste pues sus dientes no eran tan blancos bueno son fuertes y sano eso es un buen ejemplo para los niños

Budy: ok ya paren de hablar de dientes ya empecemos pus con el plan para llevar a Jack a la academia

North: mañana mismo ok tengo que llamar a hipo para ver si quiere ser tutor de Jack a ver si lo acepta en su clase

Todos aceptaron y se fueron

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

En un hermoso lago pequeño entraba poca luz pero era suficiente como para que el lujar fuera perfecto el sonido de la brisa soplando entre los árboles se podía ver un dibujo en el lago pues estaba congelado parecía un cuadro pues el lago tenia distintos tonos de hielo de lo alto se podía ver mejor era un hermosa rosa con distintos tonos de hielo y escarcha las ramas y hojas era hermoso pero como era esto posible.

En medio de aquella rosa plasmada en el lago en el centro se podía ver una capucha celeste era un chico a lado de este en su mano sostenía un callado

Prov. Jack

Me levante sin nada que hacer me fui temprano a recorrer los al rededores me era fácil pues podía volar

Mientras sentía el viento en mi cara tenía el sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad me hacía feliz volar recorrer los cielos entonces vi un pequeño lago muy pequeño en ese momento me lo quede viendo y se me ocurrió hacer un dibujo con diferentes tonos de hielo y lo comencé hacer baje rápido y coloque mi cayado en el hielo mi mente pensó en una flor más bien rosa y cuando me deslizaba en el hielo era algo tan maravilloso ice las hojas y sus ramas me sentía tan bien cuando termine volé y lo vi desde arriba y me quedé asombrado como si yo no lo hubiera hecho entonces baje y me coloque en el centro de la rosa.

Cuando se acercan las personas a mi tengo miedo pues. Una vez se m acercaron y comenzaron a abrazarme sin mi consentimiento a hacer preguntas privadas personales una de las tantas que me hacían era tu familia está muerta verdad mi más pésame querían un beso las chicas me lo pedían me hacían tantas preguntas yo no sabía que hacer las chicas decían te amo de un momento a otro me fui volando pues no lo soportaba más el cómo todos me asfixiaban cuando aquellas chicas me dijeron te amo era mentira era solo por mi apariencia porque si fuera feo ahí no me lo dirían como decían mis más pésame era mentira eh aprendido a leer los ojos de las personas solamente hacen y dicen y me dan cosas por protegerlos y por ser lindo y ya.

Eso paso un día en una pequeña aldea fui solo pues los demás estaban en otra misión siempre me iba de una vez al terminar o me iba a escondidas a jugar con los niños. Pero aquella vez quise quedarme con las personas grandes y no los niños mala idea me sentían que me miraban y que si me caía se burlarían era como si estuvieran investigándome o vigilándome.

A veces le pido al hombre de la luna que las personas no se me acerquen. Hay otras cosas por las que no me gusta estar con las personas y solamente con los niños.

Bueno mejor regreso mire con tristeza en el lujar que estaba me sentía tan en paz aunque era mejor irse antes de que me buscaran.

Fin de la prov. Jack

En otra parte

En un lujar muy lejos muy hermoso donde las personas tienen de amigos y mascotas dragones era berk

Un joven de 20 años estaba con sus amigos hablando


	2. Chapter 2

Oye hipo entonces vas hacer profesor en la academia e.p.a.g.j.p. y que vas enseñar a como quedar se sin un pie eh profe hipo dijo patán

No pero les enseñare a tener cuidado con los dragones para que no se queden estáticos o se desmayen y que no griten como niña dijo hipo pues recordaba un gracioso momento

Flash band

Estaban buscando hipo patán, pata pes, Astrid, brutilda y brutacio una clase de dragón que te paraliza al momento de ver sus ojos y la cura era veneno de ese dragón.

Pues habían desaparecido varios vikingos y se los pusieron a buscar pero cual fue la sorpresa estaban todos estáticos en una posición como congelados pero las posiciones eran de susto miedo.

Hipo prov.

Vi como todos estaban estáticos pero en sus rostros había miedo pude sentir el pulso de esos vikingos me fui de allí inmediatamente había leído algo sobre un dragón que deja así.

Llegue a casa y bus que el más antiguo libro de dragones y en efecto ahí estaba la página que leí el dragón se llama petrificado pues este dragón deja petrificado a las personas con solo mirarlas el muestra tus peores miedos y se ve tus emociones o sentimientos usa su poder y ahí está te petrifico nadie ha logrado hacer conectarse con él.

Así que nadie eh y la única cura es su veneno pero tiene dos uno de color negro y el otro morado ok el negro es el que necesito ahora a buscarlo dije

Si ahora a buscarlo dijo? (me voltee y vi a Astrid ahí atrás mío viéndome)

Astrid no vas a venir conmigo hoy ya es tarde así que mañana en la mañana iremos dije tratando de engañarla pues estaba casi siempre detrás mío y eso no me gustaba quería mi espacio a veces.

Esta bien pero si te vas sin mi te romperé los huesos me entendiste dijo y se fue.

Suspire no quería que fuera conmigo era peligroso y a pesar de ser unas de los mejores jinetes era mejor así o quería perderla y además quería estar un tiempo solo me es difícil estar en paz solo con chimuelo claro explorando lugares pues a veces Astrid me seguía a todas partes y no quería que estuviera pegada a mi todo el día. Además hace un tiempo yo quiero a Astrid pero aun me siento vacío como si me faltara algo.

Espere a que todos se durmieran y me fui pero no contaba con

Te lo dije no te dejar ir solo dijo Astrid

Yo le demostrare todo mis tenciones para que destruya cosas dijo brutacio

Si yo también dijo brutilda

Gemelos son sensaciones o sentimientos dijo hipo esos gemelo eran tontos de verdad pensaba hipo antes de que disfruten ver la destrucción el dragón los paralizara primero era seguro

Yo lo domare así que mí amada brutilda estate atenta y también tú si quieres Astrid dijo patán

Bueno sigamos dijo hipo enojado de oír lo que dijo patán

Esta bien pero hipo como el nada más nos ve y ya estamos listos dijo pata pes

Nada más no hay que verlo a los ojos y ya dijo Astrid

No es cierto Astrid es no mostrar emociones y no verle será difícil dijo hipo

Nos fuimos y lo encontramos en una cueva detrás de una cascada entramos y todo comenzó los dragones comenzaron a ponerse en posición de defensa. De repente algo paso rápido por detrás y entonces vi a mis padres muertos a chimuelo a todos mis amigo a Astrid vi quien lo hizo.

gomene si es muy corto pero se me fue la otra parte en la primera como dije nueva en esto y mis amigos le gusto y bueno espero aunque sea un par de comentarios


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid

Vi a la aldea quemada

Brutilda

Como mi hermano me defendía y cayó al suelo y me dijo es tu culpa.

Patán

Vi a mi aldea ser quemada

Pata pes

Vi como destruían todo a su paso

Hipo

Entonces en aquel instante antes de mostrar

Algo recordé lo que leí el muestra esto entonces cerré mis ojos y deje todo sentimiento atrás los abrí y lo vi ahí sentado me acerque me gruño.

No tienes que temer no te voy a hacer nada dije

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr gruño de nuevo

Has dejado inmóviles a varias personas podrías darme la cura para eso no dolerá lo prometo dije y vi cómo comenzó a verme me rodeo entonces vi que me miraba como buscando algo buscaba mis emociones yo las trate de no demostrarlas me vio y me di cuenta que me había descubierto vio mis emociones y se acercó poco a poco y lo toque

Entonces comprendí el buscaba a alguien que tratara de no mostrarle engaño o miedo me reí

Bueno puedes ahora dejar a mis amigos dije

Él lo hizo vi cómo empezó a brillar y luego mis amigos despertaban

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oí pensé en Astrid y era patán gritando y luego vi que estaba paralizado y se desmayó al ver al dragón típico pensé.

Ah suspire vi como los otros estaban desmayados los dragones estaban acostados durmiendo ok los despertaría pero ya.

Oye chimuelo despierta a los otros le dijo a mi dragón tratando de despertarlo y lo logre entonces chimuelo lanzo un disparo arriba y.

Ahhhhhhhhhh gritaron

Oigan ya nos vamos dije con el veneno en mano y por cierto patan te oyes como niñita asustada

Así que eras tú la niña que oi gritar dijo astrid

Es cierto yo también lo escuche dijo pata pes

Nosotros también dijeron los gemelos

No fui yo

Despues nos fuimos todos se curaron.

End flash band

Jajajajajajajajajajaj se ríen todos de patan

Permiso llego carta para hipo

Soy yo dijo

A aquí firme por favor dijo el mensajero

Ya esta dije

Oh gracias tenga dijo y se fue

Ábrelo a ver que dice ese sobre dijo astrid queriendo saber de qué se trataba

Bueno lo hare porque sé que no me dejaran en paz dije

La abri y la leí me quede estático no puede ser

Oye hipo que paso acaso te van a venir a matar dijo brutilda

Si es eso no me lo pierdo dijo brutacio

Cállense dijo astrid iba a volver a hablar cuando

No es eso es que dice aquí que tiene que hablar conmigo de algo respecto a mi clase dije

Y de que quieren hablar dijo astrid

Si de que es dijo patan

Nah eso de estudio no me interesa adiós dijo brutacio .si dijo brutilda adiós

Y entonces hipo dime de que es dijo astrid.

No lo sé solamente dice que quiere hablar conmigo además no te lo voy a decir astrid porque es entre ellos y yo si dije y me fui pues me enojo que astrid exigiera eso.

Astrid ummmmmmmmmmm idiota

Astrid/ _soy su novia que le ocurre hablándome de ese modo/_

Hola lindura como estas dijo eret.

Jajaja muy gracioso imbécil muy cobarde tu dijo

Que yo soy hijo _no termino por

Del gran imbécil culicagado del mundo cierto adiós imbécil y deja a mi drago en paz dijo y se fue.

Hay que le pasa me las pagara dijo eret.

Bueno yo me voy adiós eret voy a leer sobre que tipo de dragones legendarios hay dijo pata pes

En el polo norte

porfa reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Jack prov.

Me levante como siempre temprano desayune y Sali un momento vi como los animales salían había unas lechuzas acurrucadas en un tronco. Me quede viendo la nieve y se me ocurrio algo comencé a hacer copos de escarcha y hielo era hermoso pues como iba saliendo el sol se reflejaban en la nieve del suelo haciendo ver el color en ella.

Jack hay una misión corre dijo budy saliendo de un hueco del suelo

Entre le dije a north que volaría solo pero antes de irme.

O acaso tienes miedo jack dijo miedo yo eso sí que no algo se traía north pues era raro ese comportamiento.

Si como no eh viejo barrigote barbón estoy temblando del miedo dije sonriendo.

Jack dijo mirándome con esos ojos grandes. Apuesto a que no eres capaz de volar en mi trineo sin tu cayado. Dijo

Eso no dije. Miedoso mira que yo si me montare dijo budy me sorprendi entonces esto era como una venganza

Vamos pues le di mi cayado a north y el viaje empezó me parecio divertido pero no era como yo volaba.

Hipo prov.

Me levante con pereza vi la hora corrí al baño m bañe aliste desperté a chimuelo le di de comer desayune cepille y me fui corriendo bueno volando hacia la academia pues iba tarde ya.

Me sentia genial volar entre las nubes l esquivar los arboles era realmente emocionante. Me preguntaba si todo sería igual al año pasado. Los mismo aprendices y todo seria genial verlos d nuevo abra nuevas caras estaba nervioso entusiasmado.

La verdad no sabía que todo seria contrario al año pasado.

Jack prov.

Algo no andaba bien comence a sentirlo y entonces vi donde nos estábamos bajando era la academia e.p.a.g.j.p que no deberíamos estar aquí no esto no puede ser cargaba como siempre mi capucha arriba entonces sentí que me agarraban era cierto esto es muy malo no puedo creerlo no pueden hacer esto.

Suéltenme north viejo barrigon cuando me baje de aquí te voy a congelar dije muy enojado entonces vi que ni sadman ni diente me miraban budy si se estaba riendo ahora sí.

Bueno Jack bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar te quedaras por un tiempo tendras un tutor siempre saldrás con él porque no puedes salir de aquí solo con tu tutor a y tu cayado no puedes salir con el de todas maneras pero no te lo voy a dar se lo dare a tu tutor dijo north ay que ver si logra encerrarme entonces recordé mi cayado por eso la cosa del reto hash.

Ahhhhhhh no hagas eso Jack quema acoso no sabías que a veces la nieve quema dijo north porque le había tirado nieve en la cara.

Entonces di le a tus yetis que me suelten dije ya casi llegábamos a la puerta y eso no lo quería para nada.

No dijo y después- agárrenlo fuerte ahora si bájenlo dijo

Entonces vi que estaba enfrente de una puerta era la entrada sentí que se estaba abriendo entonces decidí que era mejor irme pero ya pero antes de siquiera dar media vuelta north me empujo y me volvieron a cargar pasamos entre los pasillos me sentía asfixiado de tan solo pensar en las personas si se enteran de quien soy ay no capaz y vuelven las preguntas a sentirme asfixiado por ellos vigilado que si cometo algún error me criticaran o que quieran ser mis amigos eso si que no amigos no no y no muchos en los años pasados si lo fueron pero con mentiras los niños siempre si con ellos m gusta estar pues su corazón es puro si dicen mentiras se nota pues no saben mentir.

Llegamos dijo north interrumpiendo mis pensamientos me bajaron abrieron la puerta y me empujaron.

Suerte dije porque estaba vacío pero sabía que luego se llenaría entonces cerraron corrí a tratar de abrirla pero la habían cerrado y se abría por fuera ay no esto es muy malo me rendí me senté me acomode mi capucha y cruce mis brazos y acomode mi cabeza en ellos cerré mis ojos es solo una pesadilla como decirlo hace veinte años todo no estaba realmente bien me he ido alegando delas personas porque ninguna a sido sincera conmigo bueno a excepción de budy el cabeza hueca barrigon sadman y hada de ahí los que salvábamos en ese entonces me querían solamente por eso preferiría no existir o solamente que alguien viera mi interior.

Hipo prov.

Que suerte había llegado al fin y que bueno faltaban 10 minutos para que comenzaran a llegar los estudiantes.

Hipo me voltee para ver de quien se trataba y vi a north diente sadman y budy y a los yetis

Hola amigos como están dije

Bien todos bien gracias hipo y tu dijo diente

Bien muy bien diría yo bueno guardianes de que se trata pregunte sabiendo de que ellos entenderían.

Ah north lo vas a aplastar dijo budy pues noth abrazo a hipo lo aplastaba. Bueno comenzó north hipo es que

Hash dijo budy interrumpiendo a north

North mejor se lo dijo yo

Bueno si es que no soy capaz dijo north

Por favor dígame me están asustando dije

Lo que pasa es que queremos que nos hagas un favor queremos que seas el tutor de un guardián llamado guardián del invierno dijo budy

A ese guardián pero porque él trabaja con ustedes así que no debería estar aquí dije y por cierto porque se llama así acaso no tiene nombre pregunte

Si él tiene pero no quieren que lo sepan hace varios años atrás si lo conocían por su nombre pro después pidió que se olvidaran de su nombre y que lo recordaran como el guardian de invierno dijo north

Pues Jack hace 20 años le pidió al hombre de la luna que las personas olvidaran su rostro su nombre y que en ves recordaran al guardian de invierno que siempre tenía una capucha en su cabeza y el hombre de la luna se lo cumplió.

A ya no se preocupen si lo hare dije

Diente: pero hipo él puede ser muy terco grosero talvez te haga…

No te preocupes yo soy más terco que si es un favor muy importante lo hare bueno adiós dije

Oye hipo no sabes cómo es el cómo harás dijo budy

Hipo: fácil dijeron que era terco entonces tratara de huir y se es grosero también será fácil

North: bueno ten (le dio el cayado de Jack) es de el por cierto el no podrá salir de los territorios de la academia sin tu no estas con él.

Esta bien parece que él es muy importante para ustedes lo dejan en buenas manos no se preocupen a por cierto… el no sale si yo no estoy a su lado dije y asintió north bueno que les vaya bien. Dije

Diente: hipo debes saber que él es muy bromista

no importa para serles honesto yo he tenido curiosidad de el hace un tiempo siempre me pregunte acaso no tiene nombre porque nunca se queda para que se le agradesca en fin ciento de cosas en realidad solamente e escuchado de el y esta es mi oportunidad de conocerlo gracias por pensar en mi como para convertirme en un amigo quiero en realidad serlo no que me vea como alguien que lo quiera obligar a algo q no kiero sino como un apoyo dije.

waaaaaaa kaway que alegria dale hipo cuento contigo al igual ellos dijo hada.

me marche despue s de despedirme enserio ya habia escuchado mucho sobre l cosas como.

flas band.

hiba caminando muy tranquilo a visitar a merida pues su padre pues su padre queria hablar conmigo sobre un dragon q meroedeaba la aldea y pues ellos no saben como tratarlos y me dijeron q me lo llevara a berk pero me sorprendio escuchar los murmullos de las personas sobre un guardian nuevo q yo jamas habia escuchado.

si sabes ese guardian del invierno como sera parece q odia estar con las personas dijo una joven

um si es cierto pero yo la llamaria el guardian de hielo o corazon de tempano me imagino que nadie jamas lo querra eh escuchado que una chica lo sigio y se le declaro y el larechazo pero antes la golpeo diciendole un monton de cosas como perra o das asco cosas asi es alguien sin corazon dijo un chico

jaja si es alguien si corazon e escuchado q el ser guardian es su castigo q el hombre de la luna lo obliga a hacer porque antes mataba o cometio otras cosas horrible.

si a lo mejor mato a sus familia dijo otra chica.

enserio tan rapido corren los chismes o mejor dicho inventos locos de la gente hay personas que inventan cosas y muchos la creen la verdad yo no creo que el sea asi no hay q dejarse llevar por aparencias y actitudes ya que la cara de la moneda son dos a mejor me voy a hacer lo mio.

hice lo que tenia que hacer hable con merida un buen rato y comenzamos un conbate despues y si que es buna nos despedimos nos veriamos de nuevo ya que soy uno de sus maestros de combate tambien lo era de personas con poderes por ejemplo elsa controla el hielo y rapunzel y mavis que es una vampiro pero ella llegaria tres dias despues de entrar por ciertos asuntos y bueno el les ayudaba a darles confianza que perdieran cualquier temor y duda.

bueno me fui con otro dragon que llame leoperna porque pues parecia un leopardo y era muy velos y lanzaba una bolitas que tenia en su cola y estas al caer explotavan y eran veneno hay bueno ni de otra a investigar sobre este.

aunque tambien e quedado con la curiosida sobre quien es el guardian del invierno.

 _ **ummm ya pronto el encuentro se dara**_

 **comentarioss onegai**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack. Prov.

Esto es muy estresante y para colmo no he podido salir porque north puso yetis como vigilantes y si tiro la puerta si quiebro las ventanas me van a atrapar no puedo seguir aq…

Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng el sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos entonces comenzó a escuchar los pasos voces y entonces la puerta fue abierta.

Comencé a escuchar voces pasos risas era la hora de entrar me comencé a sentir muy incómodo como si no perteneciera a este lugar y estaba mal no debería estar aquí. Levante mi rostro m voltee hacia la ventana mirando los árboles y el cielo coloque una mano en mi rostro aún tenía la capucha puest me la iba a quitar y la baje aun mas para que no vieran el rostro ah suspire.

De repente sentí como alguien giraba la perilla de la puerta y oí un montón de voces afuera de repente bum la puerta la abrieron de golpe entonces oí como se acercaban y no vieron nada pues yo me había puesto invisible podía ya hacerlo como fácil creyendo que soy invisible y ya creyendo que no existo que nadie me ve comencé a voltearme para analizarlos y vi sus ojos y vi su vida por completo podía hacerlo hace bastante tiempo aprendí que puedo ver la vidas de las persona viendo sus ojos mi poder de crear nieve y escarchar o crear el invierno me ayudaba pues cuando quería ver las vidas de los demás miraba sus ojos porque son como puertas y después aparecían figuras de círculos o nubes de hielo que en medio podía ver imágenes que era lo que ellos pasaron como lo pensaba ninguno se ha sentido como yo la muchacha que tiene mi misma habilidades tiene a su hermana siempre la tiene a su lado antes tenía miedo. Ah me deje ver pues de nada me valia.

10 minutos después.

Mérida: oigan ay alguien ahí.

Elsa: un sí.

.

Levaba como unos 8 o 10 minutos ahí sin ser invisible y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Comence ah escucharlos hablar sobre mi tengo muy buen oído cuando quiero.

Si parece retrasada dijo la chica vikinga llamada Astrid más bien parcia una cacatúa pues por el carácter.

Ana: Ay a lo mejor es muy penosa dijo la hermana de la chica llamada elsa.

Um de verdad piensan que soy una chica ya budy me lo había dicho que parezco chica.

Voy hablarle dijo ana.

Oi como esa chica loca se acercaba de repente sentí como su mano me iba a tocar me levante antes e iba a caminar cuando.

Oye espera quiero saber cómo te llamas dijo

Seguí caminando pero una chica se puso enfrente.

Oye que te pasa deberías sr más cortes dijo

Segui caminando.

Oye qué diablos te pasa pregunto astrid.

Si esas no son maneras de tratar a una chica dijo el chico gordo pata pes.

Camine de nuevo y a girar la perilla cuando.

Si estás enojado porque te confundí con una chica perdón dijo patan y deberás le caía el nombre.

Abri la puerta entonces una chica de pelo rojo me iba a pegar pero un yeti se puso en su camino y tuvo que parar.

Voy a irme de aquí ni siquiera debería haber pisado aquí dije enojado.

Ellos bloquearon la puerta los iba a golpear pero les dije.

Saben que no mire de aquí así que pueden dejarme pasar pregunte. Ellos me dejaron pasar pues no mentía.

Me fui de allí rápidamente que choque con alguien pero rápidamente me pare me fui suerte que no se me había caído la capucha corrí y me pare en frente de un gran árbol era hermoso pues tenía las hojas amarillas naranjas era muy lindo subí hasta la copa y que asombrado era realmente hermoso vi como una cortina de hojas verdes decidí ver si había algo por detrás me baje camine como 1 o2 minutos acerque mi mano y la empuje poco a poco las hojas y vi que había un túnel formado con ramas tenia flores de distintos colores lo cruce y había una pequeña charca la rodeaban algunos arboles estaba clarita el agua a pesar de que se encontraba en un lugar de misterio me encanto y decidí decorarla en invierno a pesar de que no tenga mi cayado tengo mi aliento frio así lo hare y comencé.

 **gomene si es corto pero creo que no podre subir mas por un tiempo por compromiso aunque si es lo contrario sguire claro pero ustedes deciden y hare todo lo posible para subir**


	6. Chapter 6

Hipo prov.

Iba caminando ya habían pasado algunos minutos y ahora recordaba que además de los aprendices guardianes se encontraban mis compañeros a correr me puse pues eran capaz de dañar el salón y eso si que no. De tanto pensar me choque con alguien pero antes de ver quien era y disculparme se puso de pie y siguió corriendo bueno ni modo pero que grosero se tuvo que disculpar pues era obvio que también venia entretenido y corriendo bueno segui llegue al salón y escuche murmureos.

Oye que grosero fue cierto en la próxima le tiro hielo dijo elsa

Cierto ya me las pagara dijo ana.

Hash yo le hubiera enterrado mi hacha dijo astrid claro si la tuviera termino de agregar.

Si eso es dijo brutacio.

Si sangre que lujo dijo brutilda. Yo le hubiera he echado a diente púa dijo patán.

Que grosero fue yo le hubiera clavado una flecha en su garganta otra en sus cosas para que le duela dijo merida

Rapunzel: yo lo ahorco con mi cabello.

Rapunzel no crees que exageras dijo flin

Hipo decidió entrar pues a quien iban a matar.

Abri la puerta de golpe y vi a todos reunidos en un círculo con una sonrisa malévola.

Hipo: oigan no van a matar a nadie y además que les izo si están grave eso además quien es.

Merida: el muy cobarde se fue corriendo.

Astrid: si lo que pasa es que ana fue a hablarle y el la ignoro después nos disculpamos pues creíamos que era mujer y era hombre y de nuevo nos ignoró se dirigio a los yetis que le dejaran irse diciendo que el no debería estar aquí y que de todas formas no podía salirse asi que lo dejaron irse y los yetis al rato se fueron es un idiota lo voy a despedazar.

Hipo: ok tranquila Astrid igualmente todos los demás el a lo me..(entonces hipo recordó lo que hablo con los guardianes hay no entonces era el ya se había metido en problemas hora d buscarlo) bueno me tengo que ir pata pes encárgate y tu Astrid . Salía corriendo pues donde podrá haber ido ese chico hay no prometi cuidarlo.

Corri hacia donde deje a chimuelo el estaba en el jardín de atrás de la academia de verdad no podía creerlo entonces con quien choque fue con el ay no de veras donde tenia mi cerebro en eso momento hasta que por fin llegue bajar escaleras es pesado.

Chimuelo gracias por cuidar de ese cayado bueno ahora ayúdame a buscar el dueño de eso esta bien amigo dije

Grrrrrrrrrrrrgrrrrrrgrdijo creo que es un si pues se puso a oler los olores que tenia como un perro comencé a reirme de tan solo imaginarme a chimuelo actuando como un perro pues tendría que decir dar vuelta hazte el muerto dame la pata escuche a chimuelo gruñir. Como diciendo de que te ries

De que te imagine como un perro dije aun riéndome pero se me quito la sonrisa por bumban al suelo chimuelo movio su cola por debajo de mi pie y la e hierro haciéndome caer.

Jajajaja si ríete muy gracioso dije bueno gruñia como riendose.

Ay ya sabes donde esta dije pues por el momento se me olvido el chico ay no enserio hoy ando entreteniéndome en todo. Chimuelo movio la cabeza en señal de si. Vamos dije.

Me mote a chimuelo y comenzamos a volar yo estaba desesperado si se lastimo hay no entonces sentí que chimuelo bajo pero donde me había traido a mi lujar secreto no inventes en teoría el lujar donde estábamos era enfrente de una cortina de hojas que parecía tener atrás como una roca la verdad nadie viene por aquí me acerque y lo sentí un aire frio y una voz.

Ay no de veras esto es mucho trabajo sin mi cayado pero al fin termine hacer nieve solamente con mi aliento es muy difícil en serio bueno ni de otra pero se ve hermoso aunque cuando vea a la imbécil pata de pascua le voy a congelar el trasero y al barbon de ojones lo voy a congelar por una eternidad o destrullo su taller una de dos . Oí decir entonces l podría sr claro que s el.

Entre le dije a chimuelo que se quedara ahí. Pero no lo podía creer era hermoso los arboles con nieve encima tambien había un poco en la corteza nieve en el suelo como no entraba mucha luz en realidad le daba un toque mágico nunca vi algo así elsa controla el hielo y ah creado cosas hermosas con el pero no se comparaba con esto pues tenia mezcla de diferentes sentimientos

y entonces

 **bueno queda de incognita y buena gracias al cielo pude seguir no exaptamente la seguire como e echo pues ya llego el cole y bu aburrido y me dejan turras de trabajos pero cuando pueda los subire a lo mejor suba ahora en la noche como a las 8 y media pendientes sayonara y arigato a los que comentaron m dieron animo a escaparme del compromiso y seguirla.**


	7. Chapter 7

Entonces lo vi creando copos de nieve que caían n el suelo parecía un niño pequeño pero no lograba verle el rostro por la capucha que portaba ya vi porque lo confundieron con una chica pues en parte tenía un cuerpo un poco parecido. Ahora o nunca.

Ola dije un tanto torpe. Él se sorprendió se paró y piso mal y se cayó corrí para cogerlo y no logre pues resbale y el cayó encima mío pues estábamos en el agua y por eso resbale el ya no tenia la capucha y era mu hermoso parecía algo irreal su cara era la de un niño con una pureza única parecía enfadado pero vi sus ojos y de mostraban tristeza soledad inseguridad el por inercia se sentó pues cayo boca abajo entonces quedo así pero eran realmente hermosos sus ojos el brillo que tenían la forma eran como el mar tan azules y cristalinos como unos zafiros.

Jack prov.

Estaba agotado pero valió la pena pues quedo muy maravilloso muy lindo me subí a un árbol comence hacer copos de nieve y hielo y caian hermosamente al suelo haciendo una alfombra blanca y suave hola escuche me pare de golpe asustado pero por pararme así caí bum al agua y medi cuenta que el corrió para atraparme pero nos mojamos por yo caerle encime y cayo también el era vikingo pues era obvio por esa armadura no puede ser mi capucha no esta entonces el me esta viendo tengo que pararme rápidamente.

Me pare l me seguía mirando tan fijamente me puse mi capucha y me iba a ir cuan el me agarro de la mano.

Hipo… No podía dejar que el se fuera por eso me pare y lo sujete de la mano.

Hipo: Oye tu eres el guardián del invierno cierto.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia dije enojado pues quería estar solo y de la nada aparece un vikingo cabezota. Cabezota hueca le dije el se enojo pero después rio acaso esta loco.

Así cabezota hueca pues este cabezón hueco va a ser tu tutor sin mi no podrás salir de aquí dije _el puso cara de que.( rayos esta diciendo este vikingo idiota)._

Ay no puede ser el viejo barrigón me las va a pagar esta vez si lo dejo como un tempano de hielo y tu que te pagaron cierto por ser mi tutor no s la primera vez que lo hacen pero te lo advierto déjame en paz.

Hipo: No lo hare dije muy decidido.

Jack: Pero que te pasa umm dije y bueno le tiré hilo n la cara.

Hipo: Oye eso quema dije le solté la mano y me limpie

Jack: Idiota te lo dije cierto no me culpes ahora adiós imbécil

Hipo: No y no me pagaron en realidad lo hago como un favor y por cierto deja de ser grosero copito de nieve dije. Me parecio muy gracioso su cara de sorpresa a pesar de tener 17 años se comporta como un niño pequeño. Es tierno y muy lindo.

Pero que l pasa y copito de nieve enserio se da por muerto pero porque no veo nada malo en el baje mi rostro al suelo y vi que no tenia un pie que le habrá pasado bueno eso no viene al caso le voy a romper la cara de tarado

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh pero que crees que haces bájame dije pues me estaba cargando hay eso me pasa por pensar tanto.

No lo hare tu te lo buscaste dije.

Bájame tarado no soy ningún saco de papas o algo así dije pues me carga como uno enserio voy a romperle la cara me las pagara si a ver que le hago ya se su dormitorio lo lleno de hielo pero puedo no tengo mi cayado um aunque con mi aliento puedo hacerlo entonces huevos podridos o lo encierro donde se ponen todos los cosas frio si y que se congele o podría a.

Hipo: Oye tu hiciste eso dijo el interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Se vei como decirlo increíble tienes un lindo don dijo.

Jack pero que acaba de decir a lo mejor es mentira para llevarse bien y tener puntos con los guardianes pero sus palabras suenan sinceras me gustaría ver sus ojos para saber si es verdad.

Era raro pero enserio quería saber mas sobre este chico que se hacia llamar guadian del invierno ay algo en sus ojos no en todo su ser que es curioso misterioso pero a pesar de ser frio s calido tiene un aura de inocencia creo q estoy mur estresado o me volvi loco como sea se siente bien tenerlo cerca.

Bueno ya salimos y ahora dije.

Jack bueno bájame tarado hueco dije muy enojado pues enserio ya era suficiente y entonces sentí como me bajaba.

Hipo: Auch oye eso duele dije pues apenas lo baje me dio un puñetazo en la mejilla y cai pues tenia mucha fuerza el chico este cuando mire para arriba el estaba parado mirándome como buscando algo en mis ojos y me recordó al dragon llamado petrificado y a chimuelo la primera vez que nos vimos.

Umm adiós tarado dije dispuesto a irme pero.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr oí gruñir entonces me voltee y vi a un dragón pero que tenia en su hocico mi cayado enserio entonces el viejo se lo dio a este vikingo sin cerebro ahora si porque lo hacían no era la primera vez ya habían contratado a muchachas chicos adultos de todo para que yo me hiciera su amigo pero siempre era lo mismo no había sinceridad siempre lo hacían para quedar bien con los guardianes o las muchachas a penas me veian querían que fuera su novio por ser tierno según ella y los chicos me buscaban para enamorarme pensando que era una chica y cuando les decía q era un chico comenzaban a decirme travesti y los noqueaba y le pedia a sadman que ellos lo olvidaran todo de mi al igual con los otros o sino las mujeres querían que fuera una muñeca para ponerme trajes a varios los golpee incluyendo mujeres o muchachas.

Dile a tu estúpido dragon que suelte mi cayado dije muy molesto.

Vi como se iba pero chimuelo le gruño creo q porque me dio un golpe.

Chimuelo calma el es a quien debo cuidar le dije.

Perdón pero no debes cuidar a nadie dije. Y si tu no me das mi cayado se lo quito a tu mascota.


	8. Chapter 8

_**hola como estan bueno ya comence rutina del colegio y bueno es muy complicado ya me estan poiendo trabajos y**_

 _ **ejercicios y eso que es el segundo dia bueno aqui estoy con otro cap de school epagjp hijack love**_

 _ **sin mas los dejo para que lean y los que estan en el cole soy honesta a mi no me gusta lo allo como una prision de adolecentes bueno mattane sayonara lean**_

Perdón pero no debes cuidar a nadie dije. Y si tu no me das mi cayado se lo quito a tu mascota.

Adelante dije pensando que no se atrevería pero fue todo lo contrario camino hacia chimuelo e iba a coger el cayado de su boca cuando parece que se quedó estático entonces vi que chimuelo soltó el cayado y le iba a disparar a ese chico o no eso si que no debía cuidarlo no matarlo.

O no chimuelo dije antes de que algo pasara agarre al muchacho pero cuando chimuelo disparo me roso el brazo bueno eso no importa tenía que ver si él estaba bien.

Me reto pues le voy a demostrar que no soy un cobarde cuando me agache e iba a coger mi cayado algo paso vi sus ojos y m vi a mi sin mi capucha mi rostro ojos todo entonces comencé a recordar mi pasado cuando la gente jamás me vio me traspasaban cuando fui guardián y en sus ojos no había verdad entonces me vi antes cuando era un humano mi madre padre y hermana estaban tristes vi como envejecieron y mi hermana todos murieron.

y yo donde estaba no existo yo estoy muerto yo estoy vivo y muerto no soy alguien que no existe y existe que soy entonces al igual porque nadie es sincero además de los niños y de los guardianes en quien mas he de confiar porque critican sin conocer así son las personas siento que no encajo en ningún lugar m siento tan solo no existo a pesar de que hablen de mi jamás sere importante para una persona común o otros no debi haber nacido sentí un calor el dragon me iba a disparar pero antes sentí como algo me empujo y agarro y entonces vi que el vikingo pero que acaba de hacer.

Jack: Porque hiciste eso.

Hipo/Él estaba debajo mío me miraba con enojo y me dijo no sé qué la verdad veía su rostro en sus ojos enojo inseguridad miedo era tan fácil de leer pero a la vez no. Auch aaaaaaaaaaaaa pero que haces eso duele.

Jack: Entonces porque no me contestas idiota dijo pues le apreté la herida ahora q lo pienso él no la tenía entonces cuando me protegió pero porque vi que me miraba buscando algo.

Hipo: Oye creo que empezamos mal mi nombre es hipo y tu bueno si tu en bueno yo a como te llamas dije muy torpe enserio no puedo sr más torpe pero mi pensamientos se esfumaron cuando vi una media sonrisa y después soltó a reírse.

Jack: Eh hipo acoso te pusieron ese nombre porque acaso te dan ataques de hipo e hipo dije enserio que clase de nombre era.

Si jajajajjaja ríete todo lo que quieres auch dije pues moví mi brazo para levantarme me levante de todos modos.

En otro lado en un salón

Donde diablos se fue hipo pensaba Astrid.

Oigan donde estará hipo porque se fue así nada mas dijo Astrid

Patán: quien sabe dónde s metió pata de hierro ahora sigamos jugando quien sigue.

Yo dijo Mérida ahora si te gano agrego

Elsa: um donde estará hipo donde se fue pensaba.

En otro lado un chico hielo y un vikingo con nieve encima.

Oye ya deja de hacer eso sí y no te daré tu cayado si no me dices tu nombre y das buenos modales dije

Quédatelo me da igual dije dispuesto a irme y corrí antes de que me detuviera

Hipo: ah suspiro enserio no puede ser va hacer muy difícil tu que crees chimuelo pero que no me ignores _dijo pues chimuelo se dio la_ vuelta ah ok q haces gracias.

Chimuelo estaba buscando el olor de el chico testarudo.

Bueno ya lo tienes nos vamos dije.

Así a donde se puede saber dijo Astrid lo había buscado por todas partes como loca maniática.

Si hipo donde has estado estábamos preocupados dijo elsa.

Ah bueno tenia algo que hacer muy importante y ahora si me disculpan voy a buscar algo que necesito y por cierto deberían estar en el salón vayan alla o sino sere yo a quien echen de aquí adiós dije y me fui con chimuelo volando.

Pero dijeron ambas.

Algo oculta dijo Astrid

Si dijo elsa.

Es ahí amigo chimuelo asintió pero antes de entrar decidí que mejor no entonces que hago chimuelo no puedo obligarlo no asfixiarlo pues es incómodo y se mas que nadie que es mejor a veces estar solo y en paz pero antes le hare un dibujo pero primero le escribo una carta en otra hoja y lo dejare aquí q te parece chimuelo.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr grrrrr dijo chimuelo era una afirmación.

Comencé y lo termine rápido como sabia que le gustaba mucho el invierno le dibujo eso espero y le guste.

Lo deje y me fui pues era mejor para el.

 **hasta aqui gomene si es corto el col** e

coments porfa


	9. Chapter 9

Abrí la puerta de mi salón pues aun me quedaban que 4 horas de clase.

Ya estoy que hacen dije

/jaja nuestro hipo enserio tiene mente sana pue enfrente de el estaba una escena así /una escena de doble sentino merida de rodillas mientras un rubio estaba enfrente de ella con las manos pegadas a la pared y bueno ella las tenia en el pantalón de el como si fuera a quitárselo.

Cristoff mira ya traje o hipo ya llegaste que bueno a te eh estrañado dijo y lo abrazo haciendo que pierda el equilibrio pro no tanto para caerse.

Hipo donde estabas me dijo astrid con cara de que yo fuera un asesino o traidor.

Como puedes irte por 2 horas sabes desde las 11 hasta ahora eh hipo dijo Astrid eso me enojo ella no era mi madre para andarme gritando.

A ver si mal no recuerdo todos deberían estar entrenando o en clases porque no solo dan conmigo cierto bueno muévanse todos al campo o sino reprueban y los que no son de mi clase pueden retirarse dije enojado todos me miraron con cara de que me pasa.

A ver lo que pasa es que me van a regañar porque faltaron a las demás clases dije.

Ay ya entendí dijo rapunzel no te preocupes hipo iremos de una.

Y nosotros lo sentimos hipo debimos dar tu clases y después mandarlos a las otras no quedarnos y hacer desorden ah por cierto patan casi se pasa de listo con elsa y bueno mira como esta dijo pata pes.

Ja enserio / en una esquina del salon estaba patan congelado pero solamente su parte varonil /no te preocupes en realidad fue culpa mía y Astrid tengo 20 años así que deja de andarme siguiendo aquí no corremos peligro si bueno adiós dije y me fui con mi grupo.

Ja si que va mal la relación entre ellos talvez tenga oportunidad pensaba elsa huy aunque ese chico patan le voy a cangelar la siguente ves el recto si se mete conmigo.

Bueno ahora todos los de poderes por favor de este lado si los de batalla los de curación bueno ya ahora por favor empecemos.

Mérida combate dije comenzaron hipos sabia que Mérida era fuerte pero a pesar de eso el lo era un poco mas

Hipo: bueno muy bien aunque debes de tener cuidado con esto hipo hizo un movimiento merida lo esquivo pero se espero otro muy seguido y rapido. ya la cogiste merida siempre nos querran buscar un punto ciego y es mejor no tenerlo.

gracias pero en la proxima sere yo quien de ese golpe dijo.

bueno ahora los siguientes rapunzel tu primero flinn di cosas malas dijo

En realidad hipo se encargaba de enseñarles todo lo de defensa y poderes controlación lo que pasaba se daba cuenta que rapunzel habeces no se controlaba y a veces comenzaba a dudar y no era bueno.

Des pues um merida vamos mañana haremos lo de la punteria.

Ahora vamos rapunzel flynn ayúdala trae al conejo bueno hazlo dijo.

Bien estoy lista flor que da fulgor con tu brillo fiel trae lo que … entonces comenzó a sanar al conejo lentamente y comenzo flynn.

no vas a poder mira a esa chica esta loca sanar a alguien con el cabello creo que deberia ir a un manicomio enrealidad todos los de la clase debian decirle eso a rapunzel y a ella le dolia eh hipo le decia recuerda siempr concentrarte y creer derepente el conejo se fue chicando como mas joven eh hipo se dio cuenta y.

para ya estuvo bien en realidad mucho mejor que el año pasado felecidades tienes que confiar mas enti rapunzel yo se que lo lograras no te preocupes bien. dijo hipo

Ahora tu elsa bien comienza sin miedo dije

Si hipo comenzare dijo y comenzó a hacer hielo y cosas con el.

Hielo eso izo que hipo pensara en el chico guardián recordó como parecía un niño tan inocente haciendo copos de nieve con la boca cuando le agarre su mano era fría y cálida sus ojos eran realmente hermosos su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y suave como la de un bebe en serio tan en sus pensamientos estaba que no se daba cuenta que todos comenzaron a entrenar elsa trataba de impresionar a hipo haciendo a monstruos escaleras siluetas pero hipo estaba pensando en ese chico era como curiosidad intriga de momento a otro elsa recordo cuando congelo a ana y como casi mata a aquel niño cuando ella por accidnte lo congelo igual pero solo le dio a su cabeza aun asi era peligroso decidio parar.

Hipo ya acabe que tal dijo Elsa

Hipo: ah a que si esta muy bien Elsa terminamos por hoy todos a sus habitaciones.

hipo yo aun no puedo siempre recuerdo eso dijo elsa con " tristeza".

no te preocupes yo confio en ti dijo

bien ahora mañana continuamos

lo que habia pasado en el salon fue esto.

merida: dame eso rubio teñido de pacotiya decia pues cristoff llego y coge el arco de merida que estaba por ahi y quizo usarlo.

no es muy interesante ademas las cosas no son de su dueño si no de quien las necesita dijo.

ah ahora veras asi comenzo una persecucion en el aula ana habia llamado a cristoff y le dijo cuando este llego que la esperara pues queria enseñarle algo.

de un momento a otro cristoff acorrolo a merida y esta resbalo con una de las pinturas de rapunzel pues las habia traido para pintar o adornar el salon y antes de caer se agarro de algo pero fue del cinturon de este rubio novion de ana.

y bueno lo de elsa y patan fue.

patan habia apostado con brutacio de hacer babear a lsa por el pero hizo algo mal.

oye mi bella princesa como has estado dijo con tono de galan.

elsa casi se ca pues que le daba a este patan de la nada actua como idiota.

oye yo podria darte un buen calenton en la noche por el frio sabes como claro debajo de las estrellas dijo patan sonriendo.

pero esto para elsa fue como decirle vamos te llevo lo hacemos toda la noche eso era para ella y ella jamas le gustaba que la trataran tan como prostituta o una cualquiera y y no lo era pues ella queria a su amado h que sabemos quien es bueno yo se y ustedes creo que al aire libre este estaba con lo tornillos o hormanos alborotdas segun ella.

para patan este se referia a que la llevaria en diente pua a pasiar y si lanoche hacia frio este dragon alumbraria o se encenderia y volaria haciendo piruetas o encendian una fogata en medio de las estrellas.

entonces se sintio un aura oscura y elsa lanzo hielo a las partes gntiles del igiota para que se le bajra la calentura todos se estaban riendo y patan quedo tieso.

Una chica de piel clara cabello negro con tonos morados y ojos lilas recorria por ahí el lugar cerca de una cabaña y vio algo a su adorado futuro esposo hizo algo en un papel y lo dejo ahí en el suelo de una cabaña vieja cuando este se fue ella corrió y se acerco y vio algo sumamente hermoso un paisaje de nieve lo alzo al aire y al hacerlo la brisa lo boto por ahí en unos de los arboles decidio irse pues era lo mejor.

Minutos después en esa pequeña cabaña estaba nuestro guardián recostado viendo el panorama pues le gustaba ver el paisaje la naturaleza era bello de repente sintió otra presencia pero después no ya había desaparecido fue a ver que era mas encontró una carta.

Jack

Um a lo mejor es una disculpa por ser un tarado vamos a ver que dice.

 _Perdón por sorprenderte y hacerte mojar espero que te encuentres bien por cierto no vemos mañana tu habitacion debes de ir haber cual es mi consejo se mas educado respetuoso eso no seria malo pero de todas formas tenlo en mente a por cierto mejor no vayas al salón te quieren descuartizar vivo no debiste ignorar a ana pero ellas exageraron._

 _Att: hipo hicuup._

Es raro este vikingo hubiera sido como los demás tutores s enojaría no me hubiera dicho lo del salón y esperaría ansioso mi muerte. Además mas quien se cree mi madre para andarme diciendo como comportarme.

Bueno aunque pensándolo aun no le he hecho nada hay que pensar si ya se lo que hare pero tengo que esperar a que este dormido dije con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro

Hipo prov

Um comencé mi dia de una forma estraña aun me falta unas clases creo que no las dare además aun estoy húmedo y Bueno ahora irse a dormir fue un día muy raro y cansado se quita su armado la ropa se da una ducha el agua cae sobre su cuerpo las gotas pasaban por aquello músculos hasta su pie los tenia formados después sale se pone su pijama y a dormir.

Chimuelo se acomodaba en su cama pues le hecho una pues su jinete jamás se separaba de el al menos si el lo quisiese que en realidad eran muy pocas las veces.

 _ **bueno hasta aqui mañana lo continuo porfa comentarios si me los manda a mi cuenta no se puede pues la estoy arreglando asi que mandamen reviews aqui onegai sayonara^^^^ xD ichiteru perdon por subirlo y eliminarlo pero me di cuenta que faltaba algo gomene porfa gomene no me maten gomene broma ensecrio muy despistada muchas pregunto porque no voto mi cabza a cierto la tengo pegada**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo perdon el colegio y no eh enpesado bien pero quise subir ants de irme a mi carcel q horror por cierto quisiera saber q les ah parecido hasta aqui la historia asi que comente onegai**_

cap 10 sntimientos guardados pasados

Chimuelo se acomodaba en su cama pues le hecho una pues su jinete jamás se separaba de el al menos si el lo quisiese que en realidad eran muy pocas las veces.

Jack prov.

Esto va a ser genial ya me las pagara el barbón panzón ese de pacotilla que debería estar en la lista de malos pues era un totalmente mentiroso bueno ahora era planear algo contra el vikingo ese aunque por que solamente el a todos lo profesores esto será genial.

Fue caminando pero que rayos esto era un laberinto seria mas fácil con su cayado ya se había enredado se encontraba en lo que parecía un cómo se llama a si comedor ja me pregunto que habrán cocinado pues a pesar de todo le gustaba un tanto estar en la cocina le había pedido a hada o bueno como dice sadman diente bueno era la forma en la que se refería a hada que le enseñara como cocinar y ella lo ayudo pues quería saber como hacer dulce y helado pero ella ja lo recordaba bien.

Flash band

Jack: hada me podrías enseñar a cocinar dulces y helado bueno es que como tu te encargas de los dientes y eso crei que sabrías.. no pudo continuar por.

Hada: claro que si con gusto pero no solo eso quiero que aprendas a cocinar de todo oíste esa es la condición KAWAII VAS A SER MI DISCIPULO dijo sonriéndole de cariñosa manera a Jack.

Jack: de acuerdo pero enserio como tu :- de nuevo interrumpido.

Hada: fácil mi curiosidad de saber como cocinar como los humanos y dárselos a algunos niños y sobre todo también le pedí ayuda a los duendes aunque ahora que lo pienso viniste hasta aquí cuando podrías a vérselo pedido a ellos cierto dijo.

Jack: / _es que acaso no sabe que hacen los duendes con las galletas no gracias prefiero estar aquí en si quiero saber a hacer helado ya que no quiero que north dijo oye nos invitaron aun banquete y me obligue a ir diciendo que habrá dulces y esas cosas que me encanta ya pa colmo les decía a los sirvientes que no cocinaran y yo me quedaba con hambre bueno solamente quería aprender a cocinar dulces para comer pero ahora que lo pienso puede que north me fastidie después así que aprenderé de todo/._ a no es que yo hablar con esos enanos no quería además north me iba a joder a si que no entonces tu podrías enseñarme cierto dijo serio.

De acuerdo empecemos ya dijo hada pues le alegraba tener a Jack como discípulo aunque fuera uno de cocina.

Esta bien que mas da dijo con des gana pues el no era una chica para aprender esto pero debía o sino desaparecería en cualquier momento si seguía sin comer por no querer ir a una fiesta o invitación.

Así fue que aprendio.

Fin del flash band

Ulm como sabrá esto - izo una mueca de asco pues le resulto algo sin sabor- pero que diantres que acaso no saben que a esto se le pone un poco de sal en vez de azúcar a y esto le falta azúcar mas orégano menos especias a ya mejor me voy se que tendré que comer en otro lado y no aquí o pararme temprano y cocinar aquí mi comida o sino me pondré débil y parece mismo zombi ya tengo suficiente con la coneja en celo mal nacida esa que siempre me dice que parezco chica por mis facciones finas y delicadas aunque no es verdad y si adelgazo mas enserio le daré la razón.

Bueno en realidad Jack era muy atractivo era no muy alto para su edad ojos azules que a pesar de su color tenían una belleza única e inigualable silueta delicada una piel suave y fría su cabello blanco e único era en si completamente hermoso sus ojos eran difícil de leer pues este se empeñaba en ser neutros pues no solamente sus ojos si no su ser a pesar de su silueta era muy fuerte y con un golpe era para que te noqueara.

Esto es un laberinto sin salida ok veamos ya fui por halla a me falta el último piso subió las escaleras y siguió así hasta que llego tenia una gota estilo anime n su cien pues a quien se le ocurría poner h.d.t cualquier imbécil sabía que era la habitación d los tutores bueno ahora manos vio que era un pasillo las habitaciones deben ser enormes pues estaban bastantes separadas las puertas de estas bueno hare lo siguiente vio tres pasillos mas iba a ser agotador pero ni modo cierto así comenzó pero antes mí cayado camino hasta ver el letrero de una habitación que decía hipo un ese nombre era del vikingo si no mal recordaba entro pues su suerte le era fiel la puerta no estaba cerrada camino con mucho cuidado y vio su preciado cayado estaba al lado del vikingo lo tenia abrazado / _pero quien demonios abraza una vara ay no esto es difícil aunque pudo aprovecharme de esto unnn ya se/_ me la vas a pagar dijo bajito.

Después se fue hacia aquella cabaña se acostó en el frio suelo aunque el era el mismo frio podía sentir sabia que muchos ahora lo llamaban frio pus no por serlo sino que decían que el no tenia corazón recordó todas las palabras que estaban en la mente de las personas y se dio cuenta que si no fuera antes por su físico nunca lo hubieran apreciado supuestamente porque ahora se escondía y decían las verdades pero claro en sus mentes aunque el lo sabia recordó cada pensamiento.

Oye dicen que ese guardián q es de invierno es horrible no tiene corazón solamente es así por que lo obligan o sino moriría dijo una joven.

Si es cierto aunque a me contaron que mato a sus padres y la luna lo castigo dicen que el suplico por su vida y la luna lo hizo un guardián con la condición de que el fuera bueno e hicieran todo los que los otros le decían dijo su amiga.

/ _en realidad si supieran es un monstro sin corazón alguno no siente ni nada mata sin piedad que se muera y sufra que lo quemen vivo/ pensaba_ Una anciana

Si enserio que lo maten o desaparezca nadie lo necesita dijo un joven.

Si jajaja que se pudra mejor es no creer en el dijo una muchacha.

Dolía mucho el lo sabia ya había personas que no lo podían ver en ningún momento otros lo ignoraban y otros bueno han escuchado de mi y creen un poco pero dudan y en esta academia esta la barrera para q todos me vean claro que si no quiero lo hago y listo no me ven se sentó con las piernas puesta juntas hacia un lado y su rostro en la otra dirección agachado.

 _ **lo dire sayonara los iba hacer spoliers pero no bay bay**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**uhhhhhhhhh hola bueno aqui vuelvo de nuevo y aqui esta el cap 11 y gracias a Dios subi aunque ya llevo unas notas en fracaso por eso en parte no habia subido y bueno me ezfozare para que no me quiten la compu de nuevo y aqui esta disfruten amigos**_

capitulo 11: un buen despertar y una mañana no muy buena

Dolía mucho el lo sabía ya había personas que no lo podían ver en ningún momento otros lo ignoraban y otros bueno han escuchado de mi y creen un poco pero dudan y en esta academia esta la barrera para q todos me vean claro que si no quiero lo hago y listo no me ven se sentó con las piernas puesta juntas hacia un lado y su rostro en la otra dirección agachado.

Un cristal caía por su mejilla izquierda y otra mas y otras que al chocar con el suelo duro congelado se rompían en miles de pedacitos que desaparecían sin decir nada la luna lo acompañaban en un triste momento al igual los arboles daban música triste con el viento al este corre atreves de sus hojas y ramas. Sus hermosos ojos ahora parecían zafiros delicados que se cristalizaban o se derretían en varios cristales.

Solamente quisiera que alguien me entendiera y me quisieran por quien soy no por lo que aparento o físico o beneficio.

Dijo esas palabras se la llevo el viento al igual que las siguientes.

Hombre de la luna hazme desaparecer dormir y nunca mas despertar dijo y se acostó se durmió aun con esos cristales en sus mejillas que dejaron algunos el camino

Lástima que nadie lo viera en ese momento pues parecía algo irreal pues su figura era hermosa la luz de la luna lo hacia resaltar simplemente hermoso era algo angelical como fuera de este mundo nadie aun no así do capaz de mirar la hermosura que el posee pero no por fuera si no por dentro como en este momento.

Hipo prov.

En la mañana debajo de unas cálidas sabanas y gran cama se encontraba nuestro vikingo dormido plácidamente pues el día anterior fue demasiado extraño y agotador su cara relajada y abajo en un lujar cerca de su cama estaba chimuelo dormido pero este paraíso se destruyo por.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH dijo un señor bueno era el padre de hipo pues este también era un maestro pero en combate hipo era igualmente pero el trataba de darles confianza a sus aprendices bueno el se encargaba de enseñarles como controlarse y que sus poderes no se salieran de control. Eran varios la madre de hipo igual estaba ella les enseñaba sobre como sobrevivir en los bosques y eso además de como interactuar con los animales como tratarlos también la bruja de Mérida estaba ahí enseñando sobre hechicería los padres de Mérida igual ellos era sobre los animales como defenderse además de deika perla dors himera y otros tres mas pero bueno estos enseñaban clases normales ya que también eran importantes.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GRTIO

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GRITOS

Hipo dormía y bum cayo de la cama al oír tantos gritos y vio a todos lo tutores n el suelo iba a decir algo cuando al a avanzar resbalo y cayo en el duro piso y vio que todo fue cubierto con hielo y entonces miro a los maestros congelado en realidad estaban temblando mientras había otros saliendo de los cuartos mojados pero que rayos había pasado.

Esto es culpa de ese niñato del invierno dijo el padre de hipo estoico

Voltee viendo a mi padre pero como sabían de el y por que lo habrá hecho un segundo un flash band vino a su mente en ese segundo.

 _/ ya le han pagado a otros tutores_ déjame suéltame_todos son iguales_

 _Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza._

 _End_

Las recordaba las palabras de el entonces la chica que me dijo mi padre que le hizo bromas y renuncio fue copito de nieve enserio si que lo confunden con una chica bueno mejor me muevo ya que tuve una buena levantada gracias a el lindo muñeco de nieve jaja me estoy volviendo loco aunque parece un niño pequeño.

Hipo se levanto del suelo vio que nada mas tenia clase a la primera hora después no .estaba libre perfecto ahora se fue a dar una ducha pero se dio cuenta que estaba congelado su baño tendría que despertar a chimuelo para que arregle esto.

Hip: Chimuelo amigo necesito tu ayuda levántate dije mientras lo movía levemente pues no quería que se enojara se despertó y me miro como diciendo que necesitas

Hipo: Ulm podrías darme algo de calor bueno al baños está congelado dije.

Chimuelo agacho su cabeza y acto seguido no disparo sino que acumuló fuego en su boca si soltarlo pues no iba a destruir el baño de su amigo-dueño-jinete-compañero a así lo hizo ya todo goteaba ahora el problema era secar la habitación.

Hipo: Hash esto va a ser agotador enserio que manera de despertar trabajando de una pero antes un buen porrazo de nalgas ai ni de otra comencemos ayúdame chimuelo si amigo /asintió con la cabeza/ gracias sonríe

Así empieza su mañana.

En otra parte para ser más exactos en una habitación de colores pasteles una de chica esta claro ya despiertas y lista estaban elsa, astrid y sasha. Esta última era una chica nueva en el grupo pues se transfirió a ataques y el único tutor que tenía un espacio era hipo esta chica era alta de cabello negro con tonos morados ojos lilas blanca de buena figura.

Estas tres están enamoradas de hipo sasha lo conoció por inercia pues hipo la ayudo a llevar el montón de materiales y de ahí decidió cambiarse y ella decía que era el destino estar con hipo pues tenían aun puesto justamente para ella que divertido pero el destino lo era y pues hipo esta para comérselo y decía q seria todo suyo ja jajá ria internamente.

Elsa / Ulm haber ya la relación entre ellos no va muy bien que digamos y claro que ya no lo será mas porque me hare su futura esposa/.

Astrid/ _pero que diablos piensan tanto estas taradas aunque pensándolo bien creo de que se trata uy pues si creen que me lo van a quitar pues ni muerta primero las hare puré se perfectamente que después de que venció aquel enorme dragón además de que se apuesto mejor y que es muy atento y educado claro rara veces no y bueno recibía cartas de chicas claro yo se las daría las botaba todas /_

 _Estas se habían enamorado de hipo pues esto era diferente a los demás chicos era educado, amable, amistoso, lindo, tenía músculos y bueno en fin una figura muy buena pero sobre todo su personalidad pues los otros chicos podían ser apuestos pero eran perros caballos mejor dicho animales en su comportamiento por eso hipo era único._

En otra parte en una pequeña cabaña en realidad retrocedamos el reloj a las 4 de mañana y treinta

Se habrían esos ojitos color cielo y mar se oia el bostezo de este ser despertando estaba muy cansado aun pues se había acostado hace 15 minutos así que esta vez se quedaría un poco mas de tiempo a dormir y descansar pero sabia que algo faltaba o mejor dicho se le olvidaba.

Ahora 8:45

Ulm creo que mejor le pregunto a el director de esta escuela para saber cual es mi habitación aunque no mejor no quiero una habitación ay no se me olvido debía de prepararme ayer algo de comer ahora si me muero no comí nada ayer y hoy hay no enserio bueno no se como pero después lo soluciono no tengo hambre aun bueno voy a darme un chapuzón rápido.

Cerca había una charca y se quito sus ropas pues nadie estaba ahí y se baños rápido y se volvió a acomodar pues aun mojadas no lo hacían daño ya que el era frio no le afectaba

Bueno ahora a ver que hago. Camino hasta estar en la academia decidió hacerse invisible llego hasta la puerta de su salón e iba a abrirla pero escucho algo que lo puso algo triste.

Adentro del salón hablaban de el.

Jajaja si ese idiota de ayer es un travesti a lo mejor no ven como se viste dijo astrid pues comenzaron a reírse de Jack por tener esa apariencia delicada a pesar de que muchas mujeres lo amaran por ser lindo había otros y otras que se burlaban de el en su mente y el en el pasado lo sabia esa era otra razón por la que pidió aquello hace veinte años, el lo sabia muy bien quienes gustaban de el era porque decían que era tierno por tener apariencia de una niña otros no era todo lo contrario.

A mi me pareció que era muy lindo dijo rapunzel aunque es un grosero.

Ba que lindo ni nada de eso si lo vuelvo a ver le parto la cara aunque oye como dicen que es lindo sin siquiera verle la cara dijo Mérida

A pues yo lo dije porque parecía ser tímido pero muy grosero si lo veo le doy un sartenazo aunque no es bueno lo mejor es hablar dijo rapunzel pues ayer se dio cuenta que ella no podía ser tan dura ni nada con el chico nuevo.

Un pero aun así es alguien que pareciera sin sentimiento alguno dijo Elsa.

Sasha: si lo que digan debe de ser horrible si se esconde.

Jack oía todo enserio nada cambia bueno vamos a entrar para ver si hay algo interesante en alguna de estas clases.

Se oyo el abrir de la puerta y mostraba a un chico pero no se podía ver pues tenia la capucha puesta encima su cara agachada.

 ** _bueno sayonara espero y les aya gustado y bueno quisiera que me dijeran que les parecio._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**bueno ohayo ya llegue aqui esta el cap 12doce y les dijo pues una salida que tendra como tres o mas partes pues ya que eh escrito rantan y los dejo.**_

 _ **cap 12 una mañana melancolica 1 parte**_

Jack oía todo enserio nada cambia bueno vamos a entrar para ver si hay algo interesante en alguna de estas clases.

Se oyo el abrir de la puerta y mostraba a un chico pero no se podía ver pues tenia la capucha puesta encima su cara agachada.

Oye tu dijo patan hey te estoy hablando dijo o acaso a la nena el ratón le comió la lengua jaja dijo

Jack prov.

Um me limito a contestar ese insulto me da igual oir de alguien que grita como una princesita.

Camino hasta mi asiento el ultimo de atrás pegado a la ventana me volteo hacia ella y veo lo hermoso del paisaje a pesar de que no sea invierno el verano es caluroso pero es hermoso el paisaje los arboles soplando con la poca brisa dando el aspecto de que danzaran suavemente es increíble no pude seguir admirando el paisaje por un pedazo d burro que se puso enfrente de la ventana ahora que lo sentía estaba rodeado n mi puesto que querrán será por que no les hable ayer ok tienen un punto a su favor pero esto es realmente incomodo lo siento de nuevo esta sensación que había cesado desde un tiempo a regresado ser observado como vigilando de que encontraran alguna falla y listo lo criticaran mas enserio es horrible aunque ni crean que ls ver la cara porque seria peor no quiero que me vean quiero ser ese desconocido por ahora se que si se enteran que soy un guardián comenzara lo de hace años enserio o hubiera entrado además si peleo capaz y los dejo hospitalizados no gracias no quiero que vuelva a pasar como con budy por andarme diciendo nena casi lo mato bueno con o sin baston los dejaría peor que el pues me reto a que no eres capaz de pelear sin tu baston le di una paliza sin el pues ya me tenia arto y me dio un dolor de cabeza por su culpa además si le hago a uno de estos niñatos y chiquillas me dejaran aquí de por vida no pude seguir n mis pensamientos por

Oye dijo astrid – ummm me escuchas cierto deja de ignorarnos discúlpate por ser grosero con ana ayer muévete travesti de quinta dijo.

Yo agache mi cabeza hasta quedar pegada a la mesa de mi puesto no les iba a responder travesti encerio. Ajack se la había marcado una vena enorme en la cabeza no mejor no les hago caso.

Seri lo correcto si se disculpara con mi hna. Fuiste grosero ayer así que podrias hacerlo dijo Elsa

Ana: a por mi no te preocupes aunque fue mi culpa lo lamento.

Dijo esa chica sus palabras eran algo sinceras pero sentía que escondían algo.

Así que no lo haras huy que mala persona eres dijo patan.

Oigan no le dijan eso además nosotros no sabemos si es tímido así que no lo presionemos dijo rapunzel.

Que si tu decias ayer que lo ibas a ahorcar dijo pata pes

Si pero hay que analizar y me equivoque ayer así que es pasado pero sirve para pensar mejor las cosas dijo rapunzel

Cierto ella tiene mucha razón apoyo Eugene

No aunque sea así el muy imbécil tiene que disculparse dijo astrid.

Ah pero con quien pelean lo tienen acorralado a perdon es una chica dijo sasha

Mucho gusto mi nombre es sasha um tu eres dijo sasha extendiendo su mano a Jack pero este solamente hizo.

Umm no le presto mínima importancia seguía con su cabeza gacha hasta ahí eso no le gustaba a sasha así que lo iba a garrar cuando una mano la detuvo fue Jack que le agarro la mano y dijo muy seriamente pues ya lo tenían arto encerio tanto escandalo por no querer hablarles ayer o ser descortez con esa chica.

Jack: No me toques niñata para tu información soy un chico no una nena imbécil sin cerebro y ustedes déjenme tranquilo lárguense a otro lujar a joder y sobre todo las rubias se dice que son unas cabezas huecas dijo (pero con su cabeza aun costada en la mesa no quería decir todo eso la verdad si pero sabia que le causaría problemas después si se enteraba el barrigote a bueno ellos también se lo buscaron en vez de dejarme en paz y yo debí irme a hacerme algo en la cafetería pues me esta dando una hambre ya son las) sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por

Pero que ahora si me las pagas dijo astrid enojada hasta que echaba humo por las orejas.

Bum se escucho un golpe fue astrid que había enterrado su hacha n la mesa la había traído por algo y ahora se dio cuenta para que apunta de golpes lo iba a obligar disculparse.

Jack/Sentí el filo y golpe en la mesa donde estaba no iba a ceder no lo iba a hacer pro aunque esta loca esta tipa tengo que irme de aquí antes de que algo pase no quiero tener que golpearla aunque eso se aplica a una mujer o chica a cierto ella es una.

Escucha disculpate de una puta vez dijo astrid todos los vikingos y los demás excepto Jack estaban en blanco sabían que si ella se enojaba era una paliza tremenda que te podría dejar diez metros bajo tierra.

Enserio mejor me voy antes de que ocurra algo de lo que luejo me costara un maldito dolor de cabeza no quiero oir a noth diciendo un sermón eso es lo peor me levante de mi asiento sentí como todos me miraban muy excepticos la chica rubia comenzó a sonreir de lado pensando que me había asustado um no le daría el gusto me pare en la mesa agarre el hacha y se la coloque en la garganta ella quedo impresionada ya que fui muy rapido al hacerlo tire el hacha quedo estancada en una pared en eso los distraje y salte desde la mesa muy alto corri hacia la puerta y cuando la iba a coger la perilla estaba el. El cabeza hueca pro que hace aquí medi cuenta que era el a pesar de no verle la cara pues esa armadura ya la había sentido como sitio de aterrizaje a una caída tenia que irme antes de que el dijera algo y los otros se enteraran. Para ser mas exactos paso lo siguiente.

Ja ves arrodíllate dale y no te hare daño dijo astrid.

Pero que dijo patan.

Que paso dijo pata pes todos quedaron sorprendidos pues de un segundo a otro el hacha de astrid estaba en su cuello muy cerca rozándola.

No cre creas q que t endo tengo mie… do dijo pues estaba nerviosa nadie le había tenido así jamás.

Um Jack de un momento a otro movio el hacha girándolo y haciendo q todos se agacharan y la lanzo a una pared y ahí quedo estancada y todos voltearon para alla y Jack salto encima de Elsa y sasha pues estaban al frente.

Pero q paso dijo ana.

Entonces cayeron en cuenta de que el los había engañado.

Eres un idiota acaso no te puedes disculpar por ser grosero con ana oye dijo astrid.

Mérida se mantenía cayada y analizando todo ese chico parecía ignorarles además ya que ahora lo pensaba astrid había exagerado todo pues no era para tanto aunque ese chico también solamente hubiera dicho disculpa pero no el muy terco no quiso.

Si conmigo también imbécil sin remordimiento tarad…. No termino pues vio a hipo a su futuro esposo según ella

Hipo prov.

Me levante desayune me fui hacia el salón de clases ayer todo el dia debi estar con ellos pues si había algún nuevo debía de guiarlo a pero no pude es mejor llegar a tiempo y que no se enojen así les doy una bienvenida no como ayer y empezamos con las clases de verdad ayer por andar en el limbo ize todo mal y ni siquiera preste atención si había hecho algo mal a hoy será mejor ir a ver.

 ** _bueno no se que les parecio se que no era a lo mejor lo que esperaban pero se daran cuenta que pasara en la segunda por cierto me dicen cuando quieren que actualize el miercoles o el otro lunes por la noche ok sayonara arigato mari_**


	13. Chapter 13

bueno gracias por la paciencia y aqui sin mas el 13 mañana melancolica 2 y comienzo de una salida

Hipo prov.

Me levante desayune me fui hacia el salón de clases ayer todo el dia debi estar con ellos pues si había algún nuevo debía de guiarlo a pero no pude es mejor llegar a tiempo y que no se enojen así les doy una bienvenida no como ayer y empezamos con las clases de verdad ayer por andar en el limbo ize todo mal y ni siquiera preste atención si había hecho algo mal a hoy será mejor ir a ver.- llegue me pare enfrente de la puerta y escuche todo lo que había pasado después de que una chica entro enserio a quien iban a despedazar en especial astrid estaba furiosa un segundo no puede ser el esta aquí decidi moverme de una buena vez antes de que ardiera troya como el mismos infierno a bueno tampoco a tal extremo pero conociendo astrid me acerque rápido para coger al perilla y abri y me encontré en frente al chico que debía cuidar al que mi curiosidad la mataba enserio pero ahora que me doy cuenta es un poco mas bajo que yo en realidad 15 o 20 cm un bueno lo que me impresiono fue escuchar.

Pero que paso dijo ana.

(Entonces cayeron en cuenta de que el los había engañado.)

Eres un idiota acaso no te puedes disculpar por ser grosero con ana oye dijo astrid.

Sasha: Si conmigo también imbécil sin remordimiento tarad./hipo: Enserio estas chicas son de lo peor cuando se enojan quisiera estar mil veces 100,000,000,000. Metros bajo tierra que escucharlas sentí que el chico de hielo quedo estático o como le dijo copito de nieve como si estuviera pensando/.

/Jack :por que no se mueve acaso piensa quedarse ahí mejor le hablo o le dijo algo para que me deje pasar./

Hipo: Oigan que pasa aquí explíquenmelo o sino todos serán castigados y no creo que quieran que pase sobre todo hablar con el director dijo /Jack -de que esta hablando este vikingo cabezón un no creo q aya oido porque si fue así si north se entera de q insulte a un par de chicas o chicos mayores que yo pues yo en realidad tengo varios años por ser inmortal pero mi edad es la de 16 años de edad siempre dijo 17 para parecer mayor hay no quiero un sermón de porque eso lo hacen lo niños malos hay pero enserio todo es malo bueno mejor me quedo para explicar y north no se enoje mucho y no quiero burlas de el estúpido travesti la polla de pascua.

Astird: No hipo no el único que tiene la culpa es ese que esta ahí es alguien que no sabe como tratar a las personas ana trato de ser amable con el pero este imbécil sin ningún sentimiento la ignoro como si fuera poca cosa dijo astird.

Sasha: Si personas como el no deben estar aquí dijo sasha.

Elsa/ mejor no dijo nada aunque7

Elsa: hipo es cierto el no pertenece a aquí pues nos insulto diciendo que era una mujer sin cerebro sabes que eso me afecta es como decirme no eres capaz para ser reina. /Si genial que se la creara y va a darle una lección a ese niñato/

Jack/que acaba de decir yo un ser sin corazón no debo existir en serio tiene razón es mejor que nunca despierte es mejor que estuviera diez metros bajo tierra pero no estoy aquí entre vivo y muerto entre si existo o no un segundo que dijo la estúpida esa yo nunca dije que fuera incapaz que no exagere que bien me quiere muerto pro siento como si todo esto fuera verdad yo no pertenezco a ningún sitio ya toda mi vida murió no hay nada no este ese alguien quisiera para regresar y sentir que pertenezco a su lado solo siempre soledad no debi.

Jack: tiene razón mejor no existo porque no me muer…. Me tapo la boca que acababa de hacer pensar voz alta enserio ahora si debo de salir de aquí y rápido.

Jack: Quítate muévete le dije al muy tarado enfrente mío.

Hipo

Escuche bien lo que me están diciendo bueno enserio es así el. no debo guiarme de las apariencias aunque tengo fe en el no se por que pero se o siento que el a tratado de controlarse de no pegarles ya fui una victima y pega muy duro oí bien lo que acaba de salir de su boca lo vi que tapo su boca y me dijo muévete creo que a el le duele lo que le acabaron de decir pues a quien no pero debo de parar esto quiero que me vea como un amigo no como uno del montón que no conoce o solamente lo tratan de cualquier modo si ni siquiera importarles saber mas a fondo todo.

Hipo: ah enserio silencio dije /una vez no me hicieron caso y siguieron hablando mal de el/ silencio /repetí pero nada intente dos veces mas bueno a las malas ya me canse como pueden ser así/.

Hipo: YA PODRIAN HACER SILENCIO ah gracias el siguiente que hable o dija algo ira a la dirección y me imagino que saben lo que pasara cierto dije pues me molesto tantos insultos.

Pero hipo ah calmate de acuerdo dijo astrid acariciándole el cabello pero hipo le quito la mano.

SABEN PERFECTAMENTE QUE EXGERARON no debieron de hacer tremendo ruido y astrid el año pasado ignoraste y trataste mal a ana y rapunzel y no hubo un escándalo como el de hoy dije ya cansado astrid me tenia ya mareado tratándome como un titere a su mercet.

Pero hipo algunos rapunzel no termino por hipo

Hipo: Lo se esta vez lo dejare pasar pero procuren no gritar ni meterse en líos o pleitos porque puede ser que pase el director y ya me imagino que pasara cierto igual que ustedes dijo hipo y le dedico una sonrisa tranquila a rapunzel.

Jack

Que había pasado el hipo este viene y me esta defendiendo eso es imposible lo hace por los guardianes aunque soy uno pero eso no importa no cuenta a así que mejor me voy es raro ahora que lo pienso jamás me lo imagine que se enojara un poco bueno si no se va a quitar lo qui….

Jack:Pero q… que o oye suéltame dije pues de la nada me agarro de la mano y me estaba llevando no se donde.

Hipo.

Le agarre la mano y me fui de ahí es mejor así evitamos pleitos pero ahora que lo recuerdo asttrid se volvió buena amiga de ana creo que se enojo por eso y Elsa fue raro pero creo enserio que todos exageraron y mas al oir lo que dijo copito de nieve.

Jack: Pero q… que o oye suéltame

Hipo: es mejor que no estes en el salón por unas horas además quiero hablar contigo

Jack: no tengo de nada que hablar con un estúpido cabeza hueca

Hipo: enserio si que eres grosero.

Jack: no voy a seguir aquel consejo

Hipo: bueno ya llegamos móntate en chimuelo. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr chimuelo gruño y comenzó caminar por otro lado.

Jack: ja vez tu perro no quiere así que adiós.

Hipo: bueno y yo que pensé en darte esto dijo alzando el cayado en la cara de Jack.

Jack: mentiroso sabes bien lo que pasara si me lo das.

Hipo: no no no que va no lo lo se dimelo tu dijo sonriendo./ Jack : _es raro enserio mira nadie de los otros que le habían dado mi cayado me lo dieron por tantos malos tratos y este no el si pero que raro/_.

Jack: etto bueno lo que pasara será que te congelare como un tempano de hielo al igual tu perro.

Hipo: a que lastima.

bueno bueno gracias por seguir dandomes animos y bueno decidi subir ya que vi q tenia oportunidad y la otra avisare cuando sale

les hare un pequeño resumen de lo q pasara bueno hipo y jack salida que sera de varias partes pues kiero q sea larjo el tiempo q pasen juntos/p


	14. Chapter 14

**bueno gracias por los animos y eh aqui el cap 14**

 **cap 14 inicio a 1 salida parte 2**

Hipo.

Le agarre la mano y me fui de ahí es mejor así evitamos pleitos pero ahora que lo recuerdo asttrid se volvió buena amiga de ana creo que se enojo por eso y Elsa fue raro pero creo enserio que todos exageraron y mas al oir lo que dijo copito de nieve.

Jack: Pero q… que o oye suéltame

Hipo: es mejor que no estes en el salón por unas horas además quiero hablar contigo

Jack: no tengo de nada que hablar con un estúpido cabeza hueca

Hipo: enserio si que eres grosero.

Jack: no voy a seguir aquel consejo

Hipo: bueno ya llegamos móntate en chimuelo. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr chimuelo gruño y comenzó caminar por otro lado.

Jack: ja vez tu perro no quiere así que adiós.

Hipo: bueno y yo que pensé en darte esto dijo alzando el cayado en la cara de Jack.

Jack: mentiroso sabes bien lo que pasara si me lo das.

Hipo: no no no que va no lo lo se dimelo tu dijo sonriendo./ Jack : _es raro enserio mira nadie de los otros que le habían dado mi cayado me lo dieron por tantos malos tratos y este no el si pero que raro/_.

Jack: etto bueno lo que pasara será que te congelare como un tempano de hielo al igual tu perro.

Hipo: a que lastima.

Jack: como que que lastima.

Hipo: pues claro quería invitarte a comer pues creo que no has comido nada.

Jack: no gracias jamás dejarían que me vieran con un cabezón además no tengo hamb… no termino por grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Hipo: eso fue.

Jack: idiota fue tu dragon quien gruño dijo Jack este sentía su cara arder pues estaba rojo de la vergüenza jamás le había pasado esto.

Hipo: y yo que pensaba que solo pasaba en la televisión jajajaja auch no hagas e.. auch Jack le había lanzado nieve con su aliento dos veces en la cara y ya la tenia un poco roja pues la nieve le había quemado solo un poquito.

Jack: mmmmm tarado deja de reírte fue el estúpido de tu dragon.

Chimuelo negó con la cabeza y Jack le salio una vena en la frente ese dragon esta bien el no tiene que ayudarme claro esta pero.

Jack: rana mutante sin cerebro.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr gruño chimuelo pero en realidad chimuelo no lo odiaba en si para chimuelo le caia un poco Jack y porque le vio en sus ojos algo una tristeza pero este era arrogante y grosero así por eso gruñía pues aun no confiaba en Jack muy bien.

Hipo: oye um creo que me gusta mas de la otra forma dijo y se acerco.

Jack: Eh que dijo /q le gusta de la otra forma que es porque se me esta acercando si me toca lo mat….que/.

Hipo: así esta mejor así se ve tu tierna carita dijo./hipo: _en realidad me gusta mas así que se vea su cara es linda igual de tierna que la de un niño un/ -_ no cubras tu cara te luce mejor sin la capucha arriba además porque siempre la cargas arriba.

Jack: um eso importa.

Hipo: se que me lo diras pero antes ven vamos.

Jack: ni loco me voy contigo a un lujar grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr mira vez tu lagarto no quiere.

Hipo: si como no ya deja a chimuelo ese es su nombre podrias decirlo además es tu estomago quien gruñe y el respondió que si quiere que lo invite a comer así que ven dijo le agarro la mano y lo llevo hasta chimuelo. hipo puso ojos diciendo por favor enserio deja que se su va te dare algo.

Gr chimuelo asintió aunque estaba un poco divertido por los gestos del peliblanco al no querer que el vikingo osea hipo lo estuviera mandando o algo por el estilo.

Hipo: oye vamos.

Jack: bueno no hay de otra dijo / prefiero esto que estar por ahí viendo aun montón de gente o escuchar gritos de las cacatúas esas no quería escucharlas sin mas se subió y después de que hipo subiera/

Hipo: agárrate de aquí dijo le cogió sus manos y las llevo a su cintura.

Jack: bueno no lo hare dijiste enante que me darías mi cayado así que.

Hipo: um cierto pero eso sera después te lo prometo ahora es mejor que te agarres a mi o sino te caerás y no quiero que eso pase dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Jack.

Jack: d de acuerdo dijo pues estaba un poco pensativo sobre porque las palabras de este vikingo sonaban tan pero tan sinceras era la primera vez que veía a una persona que no había mentira en su sonrisa o palabras.

les recuerdo q la parte uno estaba en el trece y aca la conty bueno arigato bay bay me dicen que les parecio porfis se los agradeceria mucho


	15. Chapter 15

_hola lo que paso un peke problem y bueno les traigo el cap 15 gomene_

 ** _cap 15 continuecion de la cita *-*_**

Jack: d de acuerdo dijo pues estaba un poco pensativo sobre porque las palabras de este vikingo sonaban tan pero tan sinceras era la primera vez que veía a una persona que no había mentira en su sonrisa o palabras.

Hipo prov.

ummm es gracioso ver como reacciona me parece demasiado inocente esa actitud es como una defensa eso es lo que sentía la primera vez que nos vimos sus ojos sus acciones actitudes son tan iguales a las de un niño digamos hiperactivo arrogante a veces divertido bueno y mas parece un mar de actitudes y emociones es curioso y fascinante quiero enserio ser su amigo no que me vea como alguien q lo ve como estorbo o q no existe cuando dijo aquello jamás pensé q pensara así igual a mi bueno cuando era antes como todos me trataban y deseaba no haber existido me pregunto si se sentirá a como yo en todos los aspectos esto será grandioso e interesante.

Hipo: Entonces agárrate fuerte y no preguntes a donde vamos esta bien quiero sorprenderte.

Jack: Lo dudo muxo vikingo cabezón dijo pero antes se subio su capucha pues si el hipo ese lo llevar a un lujar seria con gente y eso no yo no me dejaría ver el rostro no quiero y el no me va a obligar

Hipo: te subiste la capucha cierto dime por qué o sino. Jack: O sino que dije pues de que iba a hacer capaz y me culpa con north. Hipo: ummmmmmmmmmm bueno que te parece si te llevo a una biblioteca y ahí ay un montón de adultos o y las abuelas seguro que se encariñaran contigo y te jalaran los cachetes auch dijo /me queje pues me había pellizcado duro los cachetes/. Jack: o vamos no fue tan duro se hombre dije. Um t lo mereces además porque te importa tanto el porque me subo la capucha- volvi a hablar. hipo: pues es q es curioso tienes una cara linda como la de un niño pequeño y tierno así que no entiendo si no me quieres decir te dare tiempo no te preocupes dije no lo iba a presionar quería que tuviera confianza pero a pesar de eso estoy algo decepcionado.

Jack: / _pero porque esta triste no creo que sea o si porque no quiero decirle nada um tampoco me gusta verlo triste pero que acabo de pensar me estoy volviendo loco aunque es cierto creo que es porque no ha sido igual a los demás sino como decirlo amable um voy a tratar aunque si me hace enojar o es mentira este trato lo dejo como fósil prehistórico congelado aunque sus gesto y aura son muy sinceras es la primera vez que veo o siento algo así un/._

 _Hipo: / pensamiento: es a como decirlo algo decepcionante no eh avanzado nada para que entre en confianza aunque me gusta el estar con el bueno es la segunda vez pero es divertido y relajado en realidad es genial me hace olvidar con su personalidad gestos a mis problemas o estrés bueno no me voy a rendir así que dare todo mi esfuerzo aunque es curioso su aura es como pura e inocente jajaj creo que se me pego la loquera de la vieja bruja/._

Jack: um como decirlo tu eres de berk cierto dije como una afirmación.

Hipo: si soy de berk están fácil darse cuenta por como soy pues los de berk somos fuertes musculosos, inteligentes y muy populares con las chicas hasta se mueren o derriten por mi.

Jack: jajajajaja si como no me imagino que se quedan pasmadas por lo torpe o lo cabezón que eres si como no. son tan fuertes como el tarado o mejor dicho cobarde de tu amigo como se llamaba patana no era así um como era…

Hipo: um hablas de patán jajajaj si el es oye un según…

 _ **bueno bueno eh regresado me disculpo por no subir en largo tiempo compu descompuesta y pues sin mas me dicen que les parecio por fis quiero saber si les ah ido gustando**_


	16. Chapter 16

bueno bueno eh llegado decid subir me atrase no me regañen jaja bromis aqui me alegra que ayan comentado y pues el

 _ **cap 16 una salida.**_

Jack: jajajajaja si como no me imagino que se quedan pasmadas por lo torpe o lo cabezón que eres si como no. son tan fuertes como el tarado o mejor dicho cobarde de tu amigo como se llamaba patana no era así um como era…

Hipo: um hablas de patán jajajaj si el es oye un según…

Jack: jajaja hasta ahora vienes a caer en cuenta tarado bueno también está el gran musculoso de se pata de renacuajo a no pescado muy inteligentes como tu jajaja si como no que no calculaste bien que con tu pierna de metal podrías resbalarte si pisas una roca lisa uy pero que inteligencia mejor ten cuidado o sino se te saldrá por todos lados jajajaj.

Hipo:/ um tiene woaaaaaaa una sonrisa muy linda qué bueno que voltee pero que/ que te pasa chimuelo tu también no q eras mi compañero. Dije pues se estaba riendo.

Jack: bien dicho chimuelo eres su compañero así que es mejor bajarles los sumos pues no es verdad lo que él dijo jajajaj.

Hipo: jajajaja muy gracioso ríanse pues y reiré de ultimo y será mejor.

Jack: waaaaaaaaa mira como tiemblo del miedo y yo que pensaba que no eras vengativo.

Hipo: bueno no lo soy tanto pero algo si ok ya llegamos.

Hipo fue aterrizando y cuando lo izo se bajó pero se dio cuenta que el chico de invierno se le veía algo el rostro pues la capucha no estaba bien acomodada así que decidió ayudarlo a bajarse pero.

Jack: no soy una nena así que quita tu mano. Ey enserio todos piensan q soy una chica odio eso.

Ok dijo hipo

Jack: un no me voy a quitar la capucha así que n…../ pero que hace/.

Cuando Jack se bajo hipo lo agarro de un brazo y lo jalo para que quedara en su pecho arre costado Jack le llegaba hasta la barbilla a hipo pues el era menor y parecía menos de la edad que debería poseer bueno cuando izo eso hipo lo empujo nada mas un poquito bueno lo movió un poco hacia delante y le acomodo la capucha Jack nada mas ahora l veía el pecho a hipo por la capucha l pareció raro pues pensó que se la iba a bajar.

Hipo: así es como la quieres copito de nieve. Sonríe sinceramente.

Jack: (pero que se a creído este). Tarado quítate dije.

Hipo: auch enserio si sigues así me va a dar un resfriado por tanto frio

Jack: te lo mereces y deja de llamarme copito de nieve ese no es mi nombre.

Hipo: lo sé pero no sé cuál es tu verdadero nombre dímelo y te diré por él.

Jack: no y bueno para que estamos aquí.

Hipo: pues para que comas no has comido cierto y en l viaje gruño tu estomago así que quieres comer.

Jack: nada de aquí no saben cocinar.

Hipo: bueno eso es cierto pero tu como lo sabes te iba a llevar fuera pro tengo q estar adentro los primeros días de colegio para que si hay peligro o alguna situación y me necesiten este presente.

Jack: um qué clase de situaciones aquí no pasa nada interesante.

hipo: si pero claro que nadie dirá nada pero los primeros días hay roces y bueno me imagino que lo experimentaste aunque no fue duro pero hay peores el año pasado hubo uno Elsa se peleó con astrid y ambas casi destruyen un salón entero Elsa creando monstros de nieve para golpear a astrid y esta lanzado cosas a la otra y destruyendo con el hacha ja y cómo olvidar a mavis y rapunzel hay esas dos mavis correteando a la otra en forma de vampiro y esta lanzando sartenazos y noqueo a varios inocentes y ni hablar del pleito de patán y pata pes por brutilda casi queman la mitad del colegio y otros más pero claro no todos fueron el año pasado algunos hace dos años

Jack: wau no sabía que pasaba eso crees que haya uno quiero ver como si matan entre si será divertido.

Hipo: bueno un poco pero para mi es un dolor de cabeza.

Jack: con razón jajaj cierto chimuelo.

Chimuelo: jajajgrrrrrjajagrrr (asentía mientras reía.)

Hipo: razón de que.

Jack: no lo has captado enserio hasta tu la captaste (señalo a chimuelo quien reía y asentía.)

Hipo: captar que .dijo anonado.

 **aun nada bueno**

 **eh hola esto como han estado gomene es que eh tenido problemas en el colegio y familia pero todo a ido un pokito mejorando y ya eh vuelto y me alegra claro hipo quiere confianza pero tambien va a querer su amor es que es muy depistado por eso habra quienes le habran lol ojos**


	17. Chapter 17

Hipo: razón de que.

Jack: no lo has captado enserio hasta tu la captaste (señalo a chimuelo quien reía y asentía.)

Hipo: captar que dijo anonado.

Jack: que por eso eres un cabezón ya veo la causa dijo dando leve golpecitos en la frente a hipo.

Hipo: oye bueno entonces que dice copito de nieve

Jack: que diablos que te dije sobre llamarme así ah (suspiro) ni de otra. Qué cosa quieres que te diga si es comer no aquí ayer vine y bueno probé la comida y no que va.

Hipo: ok como sabes eso acaso sabes cocina yo no.

Jack: yo um eso es impo… (lo interrumpió su estomago).

Hipo: de acuerdo venga saldremos de aquí te gusta el helado de desyuno.

(Jack lo miro curioso helado que rico pensaba este pues era lo que mas le gustaba)

Jack: um de acuerdo pero donde muévete no tengo todo el bendito dia para gastarlo contigo.

Hipo: esta bien se paciente pero móntate en chimuelo dijo( le tomo la mano a Jack y este acepto eso lo alegro un poco pues significaba que iba poco a poco ganándoselo quería ser su amigo que lo viera como alguien que permanecería a su lado como un verdadero amigo o como un hermano)

Jack: ummmm se limito a responder.

Así se la pasaron Jack era agarrado de la cintura por hipo pues lo sujetaba con su brazo libre y el otro cogía el asiento o bueno la silla de chimuelo Jack disfrutaba de volar tranquilamente en el dragon pues algo lo hacia sentirse bien como que alguien lo protegiera pero pronto reacciono y su semblante cambio a uno triste hipo no pudo notarlo pues aun tenia la capucha.

Jack: oye cabezón falta mucho me estoy muriendo de hambre um además no quiero seguir adelgazando o sino pareceré una nena enserio esta vez el conejo tendrá razón y no quiero lo ultimo lo dijo como un susurro pero fue escuchado por hipo quien estaba cerca de el.

Hipo: jajajaja si ya pareces una chica pero aun así es fácil confundirse pero enseguida darse cuenta de que eres un chico.

Jack/ enserio me escucho que tarado soy aunque es un milagro se burlo pero sus palabras no me lastimaron fueron un poco reconfortantes un de veras será sincero/

Jack: idiota dije

había fruncido sus cejas y pateo un poco a chimuelo pues lo izo sin querer inconscientemente. ( Fue Jack )

Hipo: wah ahhh chimuelo y ahora que tienes acoso tu le hiciste algo.

Jack: eh yo no le hice nada hay no no me dijas que te golpee cuando me enoje con el tarado sabelotodo.

Hipo: oye chimuelo deja de apoyarlo no que eras mi amigo.

Jack: jajaj por eso idiota el es sincero.

Chimuelo: grrjajgrr (asentia ) (chimuelo se le ocurrio algo muy bueno y divertido comenzó ha hacer un vuelo muy peligroso metiéndose en el bosque y esquivando todo en su camino a una velocidad máxima le pareció divertido pues quería hacer pasar un buen momento a su jinete se había dado cuenta que el chico de cabello blanco le despejaba un poco a su jinete).

Hipo: auh dije / pues aun me dolia un poco la herida ya recuerdo que dijo deika y perla ellas son las enfermeras y bueno cuando fui aya/

Flash band

Deika: hipo se puede saber que rayos te paso es mejor que no nos mientas entendido dijo- con una mirada sombría.

Perla: hay por Zeus se puede saber porque tratas a hipo así quieres que le un infarto con tu mirada o que (dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía cara enojado).

Hipo: calma no te preocupes perla ya me he acostumbrado. Dije con una sonrisa al final.

Perla: de acuerdo y bien que te ha pasado. Dijo(mientras se colacaba en una silla y aun algodón le ponía alcohol).

Deika: un hipo tienes que quitarte la armadura. Dijo.

Hipo: de acuerdo dijo( me comencé a quitar la armadura y me subí la manga de mi brazo afectado fue el derecho ahora que lo pienso me van a dar un gran regaño)

Deika: PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASO HIPO ES MEJOR QUE LO DIJAS O SINO ESTO SE PONE PEOR dijo ( mientras decía esto puso cara de psicópata)

/hipo trago grueso pues le daba miedo es que deika era bipolar/.

Hipo: ok les dire pero no me reprochen nada.

Perla: esta bien hipo y deika calma.

(perla era una mujer de unos 25 años parecía de 23 años era alta de una fijura bonita busto pronunciado ojos color miel medio claros cabello azul peinado en una trenza vestia una bata de enfermera normal era bonita y pues dulce era difícil que se enojara nada mas lo hacia cuando le hacían algo a hipo pues lo quería como un hermanito era muy despistado y bueno deika era una joven de 21 años pero esta no lo aparentaba parecía de 27 años le hacia enojar cuando le decían obachan osea abuela fina fijura y muy hermosa tenia unos lentes pues un problema de la vista quería a hipo como un hermano se encariño con el. busto mediano no era plana ojos grises cabello rojo tenia un peinado de coleta vestia igual solamente que su bata era lila y bueno estas eran amigas se encariñaron con un hipo por su forma de ser ah y querían mucho a chimuelo pero ha veces deika le hacia rara vez bromas la primera vez que hipo llego ahí hubo una gran pelea el interfirió y salio con varios rasguños y golpes directo a la enfermería pero no se enojo estaba muy tranquilo ellas le preguntaron el les conto lo que paso y bueno así pasaron muchas mas y hipo era paciente dedicado despistado no sabia que varias chicas gustaban de el ellas le fueron queriendo al igual conocieron sus amigos y todo eso y estas dos querían que hipo cogiera a una pareja decente pues no le agradaba astrid esta era un tanto presumida y peor que deika.)

Hipo conto todo lo que había pasado desde que le llego la carta hasta el disparo de chimuelo y lo que le dejo al chico de nieve.

Deika: um jajajajaja copito de nieve wa hipo tanto así te causo problemas cierto perla dijo aun riendo pues le precia gracioso todo lo que les conto.

Perla: hipo enserio piensas eso de ese chico un que lindo eres ahora que lo recuerdo eh escuchado de el y bueno eh tenido curiosidad y no me puedo creer todo lo que se rumorea. Dijo con una sonrisa al final.

Deika: um eso es cierto yo igual bingo lo tengo crees que podrían venir mañana a las 5 de la tarde para conocerlo claro si puedes o algún dia dijo con una sonrisa hermosa.

Hipo: creo que mañana no pero un dia si lo planeamos ok y bueno auch perla eso arde.

Deika: no lo puedo creer pero es profunda no debes de hacer muchos movimientos mañana tienes clases cierto.

Hipo asintió.

Perla no daras dijo en tono serio pues estaba preocupada.

Hipo: dare solamente me toca a ala primera así que de ahí libre ahora que lo pienso voy haber que hago no se preocupen no hare nada arriesgado dijo.

Perla: ah –suspiro- ni modo de acuerdo dijo.

Deika: recuerda cuidarte hipo si dijo (dándole un abrazo mientras perla terminaba con su herida ya desinfectada y vendada.)

Hipo se despidió y se fue.

End flash band

Jack prov.

Voltee un poco para verlo pues esta vez yo hiba delante de el hizo y una mueca de dolor será por eso cierto la herida de ayer me siento un poco mal pues se lo izo por mi culpa um.

Jack: oye te duele mucho.

Hipo/ creo que estoy alucinando cierto me ha preguntado sobre mi herida así que se preocupa no debo moverme mucho tampoco quiero preocuparlo o que se sienta culpable/

Hipo: no te preocupes estoy bien me molesta un poquito.

(Jack se abochorno preocupado no no y no se dijo así mismo)

Jack: no estoy preocupado es que si el idiota del barbon se entera me va a echar la culpa y me dara un castigo dije enojado cruzado de brazos mirando hacia abajo para que no me notara mi rostro.

Hipo: ok pero si eso pasara yo le diría que fue mi culpa que no te castigue dijo.

/Jack: que acaba de decir el asumiría la culpa para que no me castiguen enserio no pude verle el rostro será verdad es que ya no quiero confiar en las personas tengo con los guardianes la ultima vez fue antes de desear aquello al hombre de la luna una chica se acerco a mi parecía sincera pero después hubo rumores de que la había embarazado ella queria casarse conmigo ser inmortal solo fue engaño ella lo hizo por su beneficio no queria envejecer./


	18. Chapter 18

_**bueno me alegra regresar**_

 _ **disculpanme por la demora espero que me dijan que les a parecido hasta aqui la historia.**_

 _ **me alegra que me sigan y sin mas el cap 18.**_

(Jack se abochorno preocupado no no y no se dijo así mismo)

Jack: no estoy preocupado es que si el idiota del barbon se entera me va a echar la culpa y me dara un castigo dije enojado cruzado de brazos mirando hacia abajo para que no me notara mi rostro.

Hipo: ok pero si eso pasara yo le diría que fue mi culpa que no te castigue dijo.

/Jack: que acaba de decir el asumiría la culpa para que no me castiguen enserio no pude verle el rostro será verdad es que ya no quiero confiar en las personas tengo con los guardianes la ultima vez fue antes de desear aquello al hombre de la luna una chica se acerco a mi parecía sincera pero después hubo rumores de que la había embarazado ella queria casarse conmigo ser inmortal solo fue engaño ella lo hizo por su beneficio no queria envejecer./

Jack: si como no. lo que digas respondí.

Hipo: ok ya llegamos listo pero antes de comer helado tienes que comer otra cosa dijo serio ( hipo bajo de chimuelo y esperaba que Jack bajara pero este no quiso).

Jack: tu no me mandas dijo serio cruzado de brazos.

Hipo: oh vamos copito ven es que comer helado de primera no es muy bueno dijo ( cogio a jack de un brazo y trato de bajarlo pero nada lo solto un poco y mala idea Jack iba a caer pues estaba jalando a hipo y este lo solto un poco y bueno iba a caer cuando hipo lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo lo malo es que lo izo con la derecha así que la heria se abrió un poco pero ninguno se dio cuenta)

Jack estaba arriba de hipo y hipo abajo Jack tenia su rostro en el pecho de este no queria que le viera el rostro pues se había sonrojado un poco pero se le fue aun así no queria que el vikingo lo viera directamente a los ojos pues sentía que este descubría que sentía y no le gustaba pues pensaba que era por lastima todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando sintió un toque calido sobre su cabello hipo le estaba sobando la caeza.

Hipo: estas bien dijo con tono reocupado.

Jack/ quedo un poco sorprendido por ese tono ahora lo recuerda el vikingo lo había usado aquella vez que se encontraron por primera vez.

Jack: si dijo( se fue levantando pero hipo no le dejo)

Jack: oye tengo que levantarme que pensara la gente que somos unos vagabundos dijo enojado pues se sentía raro pero bien en esa posición.

Hipo: jaja muy gracioso copito. espérate tu capucha no la tienes puesta dijo y apto seguido se la coloco – ahora si te puedes parar dijo.

Jack: um - no quiso responder nada porque fue raro como lo ayudaba pues el vikingo hipo se había dado cuenta de que no le gustaba que lo vieran.

Hipo: de nada bueno ahora si ven dijo parándose y seguido cogió la mano de Jack este se dejo.

Himera: hipo amigo como estas dijo un chico de cabello chocolate cono ojos bicolor un ojo morado y el otro verde.

hermano de deika pero no era bipolar.

roseta: oh hipo te extrañe ( empujo a himera y ella agarro a hipo colgándose de el y abrazándolo sin mas).

Hipo: ah roseta también te extrañe dijo /mientras separaba a la chica y le daba un beso en la frente/.

Jack/idiota mira que hacer tan dicha su noviazgo un segundo porque me siento un poco incomodo con esa chica ah ya se odio las cosas cursis/

Jack camino hacia atrás pues digamos que se sentía incomodo por la chica esa.

Himera: roseta mira astrid también vino.

Al escuchar aquel nombre se separo de golpe y se puso seria la chica roseta de uno 18 años rubia ojos chocolates plana pero ella quería a hipo como un hermano mayor no se equivoquen.

Roseta: AH A VIEJA DE PENSAR MA… se quedo pasmada no vio a astrid cuando se separo de hipo.

Roseta: himera si eres muy malo le voy a decir a perla dijo pues sabia que deika obedecía a perla.

roseta: y quien es esa chica que te acompaña dijo pues vio a Jack y como este estaba unos pasos atrás y su fijura claro parecía una chica.

Hipo: eh cual dices -dijo- auch ah duele -se estaba quejando.

Paso lo siguiente.

roseta dijo aquello Jack reacciono y hizo un movimiento haciendo caer a hipo de naguas osea nalgas y como en la mañana se levanto igual ahora si dolia.

Jack: hum no dijo nada solamente bufo diciendo aun te quejas acaso no oiste eso fue lo que entendio hipo con uun hump de copito.

Hipo: no es una chica himera estas ciega igual que deika acaso es un chico es un amigo dijo sonriendo ya se había parado.

Roseta: oye no golpees a hipo iba a quitarle la capucha pero su mano fue detenida por hipo.

Hipo: no roseta no te preocupes estoy bien fue mi culpa ahora vengo es a comer así que nos podrían dar una mesa dijo.

Himera: ven roseta vamos dijo y apto seguido estaba arrastrando a una rubia que pataleaba que no.

Hipo se volteo y vio a copito caminando por otro lado no eso si que no se dijo así mismo cuando lo alcanzo lo volteo y vio que este no queria mirarle así que levanto su rostro y vio algo sumamente hermoso estaba sonrojado ahora lo recordaba paso igual cuando le gruño el estomago ahora si fijaba y veía lo hermoso que era sonrojado pero estaba asi por el enojo por haberlo de nuevo decirle chica.

Hipo: vamos cualquiera comete un error.

Jack: enserio acaso no te das cuenta todos me confunden con una chica. Así que que piensas sobre un hombre que le dijan eso es humillante no debi de aceptar tarado dijo estaba enojado.

Hipo: hump tienes razón pero eso no importa si te confunden con una es como decir eres mejor que una chica osea que eres popular con ambos sexos dijo.

Jack: no me siento así es humillante tarado dijo aun enojado.

Hipo: sabes que importa lo que ellos dijan tu eres quien eres ademas si te confunden con una chica imagínate estas sentirán celos pues se les compara con un chico así que en realidad es una burla para las mujeres ademas himera sabia que eras un chico y roseta te confundió pues no lleva sus lentes puesto no ve de cerca.

Jack: jajaj así que es insulto para ellas no es que me moleste mucho que me confundan con una sino que tu me dejas ahí esperando y yo ya me grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr y sonó su estomago Jack bajo la cabeza acaso hoy su estomago le queria avergonzar cuando no come y esta solo no que va ahí no gruñe nada nadita y hoy si que lindo.

Hipo: discúlpame enserio creo que tienes razón te eh dejado parado ahí esperando eh ignorándote así que tal vamos dijo extendiendo su mano Jack dudo pero acepto.

Esta bien dijo Jack.


	19. Chapter 19

bueno cap 19

estos tratan de actualizar mas seguido nos vemos

cap 19

Jack: jajaj así que es insulto para ellas no es que me moleste mucho que me confundan con una sino que tu me dejas ahí esperando y yo ya me grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr y sonó su estomago Jack bajo la cabeza acaso hoy su estomago le queria avergonzar cuando no come y esta solo no que va ahí no gruñe nada nadita y hoy si que lindo.

Hipo: discúlpame enserio creo que tienes razón te eh dejado parado ahí esperando eh ignorándote así que tal vamos dijo extendiendo su mano Jack dudo pero acepto.

Esta bien dijo Jack.

Entraron al local se sentaron en una mesa y llego un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes hermano de deika el del medio.

Hipo: Hola -dijo saludo este.

Royer: hola como estas pase por tu salón y gimnasio y campo y bueno todos los lujares y no estabas y mira donde te metiste dice mi hna que te cuides o sino te golpeara dijo en tono divertido.

Hipo: dile que estoy bien ah por cierto el es un amigo dijo hipo señalando a Jack osea copito y este se enojo que tramaba.

Royer: wa mucho gusto tu eres pregunto.

Jack: hump dijo y volteo hacia otro lado.

Hipo izo seyas de que estaba enojado Jack se dio cuenta y lo golpeo en un brazo.

Hipo: oye no seas así dijo en modo de regaño.

Jack: oh no puede ser te hice daño no fue mi intención mejor llamo a una ambulancia antes de que te desangres dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Royer: oh bueno nos vemos adiós chicos. Dijo mientras se iba del local e hipo correspondía la despedida con su mano agitándola en el aire.

Después de ese pidieron algo de comer y comenzaron ahora venia el postre para ver hipo pidió pollo asado con papa asadas y na ensalada verde Jack se limito a un emparedado de jamon y pollo queso blanco y amarillo hipo había estado diciéndole que debía pedir verduras pero Jack pidió un batido de frambuesas con fresas yogurt muy delicioso.

Jack: um quiero helado de ese es un nuevo sabor debe saber delicioso y también ese o y ese decía Jack muy entusiasmado mientras la pobre roseta anotaba todo con los ojos como platos por todo los que decia iba a quebrar a hipo pensaba esta.

Roseta: bueno eso es para los dos seguro dijo dudosa pues hipo no dejaba que nadie hiciera aquello pues de `pedir y pedir y pedir pues le hacia un poco enojar pero esta vez.

Hipo: esta bien roseta le das la mitad y la otra podrías dármelo para llevar por favor.

Roseta: esta bien y tu cuando quieras ven /decía con una cálida sonrisa a Jack este ni se inmuto./

Roseta volvió al lado de himera y este.

Himera: porque esa sonrisa también lo notaste no /dijo también con una disimulada sonrisa de lado./

Roseta: si es la primera vez que veo a hipo tan tranquilo y feliz y también como libre y en paz ese chico debe ser alguien muy especial hay como me gustaría que fuera así su novia que hiciera que hipo fuera así pero no ah que flojera voy ha hacer el pedido bueno es mejor ya bay bay viejo amargado aji chombo meki.

Himera: no te golpeo porque estamos trabajando. /Dijo mientras le salía una vena enorme en la frente odiaba ese apodo de meki pues era el de un chico que era un tremendo payaso./

Volvamos al salón de clases que paso desde que se fue hipo con copito.

Astrid / ese chiquillo me las pagara en la próxima se nota que hipo le a tomado cariño eso si que no/ pensaba pues no se dejaría que nadie se lo quitara.

Elsa/ pero que acaba de hacer lo defendió no debo pensar en como ha cercármele y comenzare la en tres días comenzando desde mañana pues es el baile de bienvenida /

Sasha/ que paso ni siquiera le importo que estaba aquí mas bien se preocupo de ese chico o eso si que no/

Pero todos estos pensamientos fueron borrados por.

Pata pes : wao hipo si que se enojo espero y no vaya a expulsar al nuevo pues parecía que lo llevaría directo a la dirección.

Esto hizo que las chicas dejaran sus disparates de ese chico y se pusieran a pensar como vestirse para el baile pues disque que lo iban a enamorar ahí si como no aunque quien sabe que pase.

Volvemos con hipo y Jack.

Estaba en una mesa sentados un hipo con ojos como platos y Jack con 10 vasos de helado vacíos y acabandoce el numero once.

Hipo: waoo tanto comes y no engordas dijo / mientras lo señalaba/.

Jack: um pues si y tu comes el triple que yo dijo metiéndose una cuchara a la boca y así acabar.

Hipo: que eso no es verdad (decía mientras aun lo señalaba)

Jack cogió la mano de hipo y en aquel entonces ambos sintieron un cosquilleos pero ninguno le presto mucho atención Jack agarro su mano y señalo con la otra.

Jack: ja mira cuando me señalabas tu te apuntabas tres dedos hacia ti bobalicon en verdad eres un cabezón dijo mientras sonreía de lado claro que no pudo verlos pues tenia la capucha aun puesta.

Hipo: wa eso ni yo lo sabia quien te lo dijo.

nos vemos saiyonara me comentan como voy hasta ahora


	20. Chapter 20

cap 20

Jack: ja mira cuando me señalabas tu te apuntabas tres dedos hacia ti bobalicon en verdad eres un cabezón dijo mientras sonreía de lado claro que no pudo verlos pues tenia la capucha aun puesta.

Hipo: wa eso ni yo lo sabia quien te lo dijo.

Jack lo miro confundido pero aun así le respondio con la verdad.

Jack: bueno es cada vez que me señalaban quede dudoso así que me señale a mi mismo y vi que los otros tres dedos apuntaban hacia otro lado así que pensé cada vez que una persona apunta a otra se señala tres veces a uno mismo dije tranquilo ese vikingo lo hacia sentir protegido aunque mas bien seria comodo.

Hipo: así que es eso oye gracias aunque no acostumbro a señalar pues es falta de inrrespeto bueno ya cabaste vamos déjame recoger tu helado que comeras en el camino y ya de acuerdo dijo enserio este vikingo es raro es la primera vez que alguien se porta así conmigo um se siente raro pero bien.

Hipo fue adonde roseta y himera ambos estaban tranquilos aunque roseta demasiado feliz.

Hipo: que te pasa estas bien no me dijas que es por un pretendiente dijo y haciendo porte de enojo y regaño.

Roseta: jajajaj no que va viendo como la pasabas de bien hipo puedo hacerte una pregunta dijo sonriendo y sus ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Himera: deja de ser metiche dijo y le dio un zape en la cabeza osea golpe.

Roseta con lagrimones: hi snif ves que no me quiere dijo y después se echo al piso a llorar himero y ah hipo les salio una gota enorme estilo anime.

Hipo: ok pregunta y veo si te respondo dijo tranquilo.

Jack observaba todo desde la mesa por cierta razón se sintió un tanto incomodo viendo como ese vikingo le acariciaba la cabeza a esa niña y le dedicaba una sonrisa debe ser por las ñoñerías parece que es una cria aunque divertida pero ahora que lo pensaba hipo ese vikingo era ordenado se nota por como es educado claro cuando no lo saco de quicio y responsable sabe hacer estrategias bueno con solo verlo sentía que era así.

Volviendo con hipo.

Roseta: yupin ok como te sientes con ese chico y quien es no me dijas tu novia botaste a astrid y te juntaste con ahora ese chico tu novio debe ser muy kawaii mira su forma dijo toda ilucionada de nuevo a himera y a hipo les salio una gota anime pero ahora con un tic en el ojo.

Hipo: pero que imanación claro que no es mi novio y no eh roto con astrid es desesperante pero aun así la quiero y si me la paso muy bien con el aunque eso si es lindo no se ni a mi me deja ver su cara debo cuidar de el soy su tutor o ñiñero pero quero ser mas que eso un amigo como un hermano para el dijo sonriendo.

A himera y roseta les pareció volver a ver a ese hipo perdido hasta ahora mostraba mas tranquilo así que si pasara algo con ese chico de capucha lo aceptarían pues se ve que hipo quiere llegar a ser especial para ese muchacho así que ellos piensan que lo aceptaran ademas de que en su mente caerían de pareja.

Roseta seria mejor que te pusieras los lentes pues ya vino la mesa tres a quejarse porque le serviste el pankeke con pimienta y no jarabe. Y la cinco dijo que estaba salado el pie de limón dijo himera mientras veía como roseta se sonrojaba toda y tenia un tic el ojo izquierdo y estaba un poco azul por la vergüenza que tenia.

Bueno ten dijo roseta dándole el pedido.

Hipo: jajaj mejor hazle caso a himera ya por mi suerte fue el quien lo preparo dijo.

Hipo regreso a la mesa pero copito no estaba así que salio y lo vio ahí sentado en una roca a lado de chimuelo acariciandole la cabeza este chimuelo estaba acostado boca arriba el suelo nevado y Jack haciendo copos de nieve con su aliento de veras que ese chico era tan inocente le agradaba mucho y se sentía bien estando con el sentía que quería permanecer asu lado protegiéndole de todo.

Se acerco y lo agarro por la cintura queriéndole hacer una broma.

Jack prov.

Ah mejor era salir camine y me sente en una roca comencé a hacer copos de nieve y chimuelo vino ese dragon era lindo comencé a acercar mi mano el gruño pero de repente me vi de nuevo en sus ojos de veras esto soy yo alguien que es despreciado por muchos aun duele.

Eh dije pues el dragon se acerco a mi mano y se echo boca arriba en el suelo lo comencé a acariciar mientras hacia copos de nieve con mi aliento el los veía divertido.

Ah pe pp pero que OYE BAJAME SUELTAME TE EH DICHO QUE ME SUELTES IDIOTA grite pues alguien me levanto por la cintura sentí mi cara arder por sentir la respiración de este sobre mi.

Um ah dije y me ruborize gemi por lo calido del aliento pero también por lo calido que me agarraba no eso no me las paga por atrevido quien se a creido este cabeza hueca.

SSUELTAME dije con voz seria y neutra sentí su risa en mi cuello.

Wao eres sensible al calor pero es raro eres calido ademas parece que mis sospechas eran ciertas hueles a invierno muy raro pero se siente bien bueno chimuelo andando y si ya te bajo no te enojes copito de nieve uhm dijo el vikingo ese era el.

Prov.

Hipo/lo baje el tenia la cabeza gacha y estaba enojado lo note por como apretaba los puños.

Jack: TARADO VIKINGO DE CUARTA COMO SE TE OCURRE ACERME ESO wa ahora este horrible olor a vikingo no se va a ir dijo y me miro.

Hipo/esto es algo irreal deberas su rostro levemente sonrojado y sus ojos y su ceño fruncido igualmente sus labios deberas que es muy lindo y mono ah quiero cuidar de el.


	21. Chapter 21

_**me disculpo por no a ver actualizado a tiempo.**_

SSUELTAME dije con voz seria y neutra sentí su risa en mi cuello.

Wao eres sensible al calor pero es raro eres calido ademas parece que mis sospechas eran ciertas hueles a invierno muy raro pero se siente bien bueno chimuelo andando y si ya te bajo no te enojes copito de nieve uhm dijo el vikingo ese era el.

Prov.

Hipo/lo baje el tenia la cabeza gacha y estaba enojado lo note por como apretaba los puños.

Jack: TARADO VIKINGO DE CUARTA COMO SE TE OCURRE ACERME ESO wa ahora este horrible olor a vikingo no se va a ir dijo y me miro.

Hipo/esto es algo irreal deberas su rostro levemente sonrojado y sus ojos y su ceño fruncido igualmente sus labios deberas que es muy lindo y mono ah quiero cuidar de el.

Hipo: wah oye no hagas eso quema dije pues me echo hielo en la cara.

Jack: TU TE LO MEREZES ME VOY dije y me marche corriendo de ahí imposible porque me siento así.

Hipo.

Cuando lo agarre por la cintura de veras que era igual al de una chica pero el aroma era sumamente delicioso invierno a pesar de que su piel es fría es calido de veras algo inigualable e irreal a pesar de que es frio están calido como el fuego pero frio como un tempano muy curioso su voz es dulce me gusta su cuerpo me di cuenta de que es aparenta ser delicado y lo es pero fuerte tiene mas fijura que astrid jaja me parece lindo la expresión que puso me la eh imaginado ese aroma que desprende están dulce y ligeramente frio creo que me pase solo quería asustarlo voy a irme a buscarlo.

Hipo: chimuelo ayúdame dije pero el muy me ignoro.

Hipo: ok deberas voy a disculparme creo que lo incomode solo quería hacer una broma dije.

Chimuelo: graa grrrrr dijo creo que es un regaño u un si.

Hipo/Comencé a caminar mientras chimuelo me ayudaba creo que meti las patas y de veras no fue correcto lo que ice de asustarlo empezando no sabia que se pondría así y tampoco nos conocemos muy bien quiero que confie en mi que sienta apoyo en mi refugio yo me siento bien a su lado/.

Hipo: sabes chimuelo dijo el dragon volteo a ver a su dueño y asintió para darle a entender que lo escuchaba.

Hipo: me siento bien a su lado tranquilo no quiero que eso se vaya apenas de dos días y me siento que lo conozco de hace tiempo quiero protegerlo que dependa de mi ah creo que enserio quiero su amistad y confianza dijo mientras chimuelo tan solo miraba a su dueño con confusión pues le parecio que se estaba enamorando de ese chico y bueno eso seria bueno adiós a la pulga rubia teñida gritona.

Jack prov

Co co… como se le ocurrio hacerme esto aunque fue calido no no y no no me puedo dejar llevar talvez actua así para que crea que de veras quiere ser alguien para mi como un hermano genial ahora hablo solo dije pues parecía mero loco hablando en vos alta claro no gritando um de veras es raro ese vikingo.

No quiero de nuevo ser engañado no ya no quiero confiar ni creer en alguien no puedo no no puedo hacerlo si eso pasa puede esta vez ser peor que antes.

No no y no ya no suficiente fue ese suceso al igual muchos otros aun recuerdo como ese par de chicos y chicas se acercaron ami con ``buenas intenciones`` y yo no me di cuenta me hicieron creer y confiar y después- me detuve en mi hablar no puedo ni siquiera pronunciarlo fue doloroso no iba a llorar por eso eso si que no y menos en pleno día.

/inner: _de veras es mejor que todo lo dija en mi mente odio ese entonces era un ingenuo ellos me humillaron dijeron que me había hecho pasar por chica y quería hacerlo con ellos a la fuerza aunque nunca entendí que era a lo que se referían en hacerlo pero después de eso fue peor todos decían que era basura y que cualuiera me repudiaría que nunca nadie me iba a querer o amar que los guardianes me tenían lastima ellos tienen razon7_

Ellos tenían razón solo doy lastima- dije y me sente en el tronco de un árbol al lado de un arroyo vi mi reflejo una cara desesperante la cara de alguien con dolor y que nadie le mira todos son iguales el no existe no importa si respira es invisible ya no puedo contener las lagrimas ya paren porfavor.

Así me quede hasta que me dormi no supe de nada mas ni me importaba solo quería cerrar y nunca abrir mis ojos.

Hipo prov.

CHIMUELO ya lo encontraste nada enserio no esto esta mal que no le aya pasado nada aunque el es muy fuerte creo que no pero aun así andando no importa cuanto nos lleve lo encontraremos dijey chimuelo asintió.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo y aun nada no lo encontraba me estoy preocupando enserio hare cualquier cosa pero menos eso si que no el no se pudo perder o desaparecer todo menos esto.

Que debo hacer no me rendiré de deberas lo encontrare el dolor en mi brazo aumenta no puedo creerlo pensé que seria solamente que se había abierto un poquito pero esta completamente abierta eso es malo tengo que ir .

No importaba el dolor lo que importaba era el chico copito eso era lo primordial no se sentía bien sino culpable siguió y siguió y entonces paso lo tenia en frente recostado en el tronco de un árbol sumamente hermoso debía reconocer que era lindo mas que una chica pero eso no era lo que lo hacia hermoso sino su interior. Eso era estuvo llorando sus lagrimas aun recorren su rostro es mejor irnos.

Chimuelo ve vamos.-dije y cargo a copito no importa mi brazo eso no importa ahora en realidad es como si no me doliera como si al verle el rostro tan lindo e inocente y su aura me rodeara me tranquiliza sacudi mi cabeza enserio me ah afectado tener amigas como deika o roseta hay por Odín mi cerebro va a colisionar un día de estos.

Bueno me monte a chimuelo y copito tenia mucho cuidado de no despertarlo volábamos tranquilamente ya se hacia tarde me imagino que todos ya habran regresado a sus habitaciones llegamos terrizamos suavemente para no despertar a copito entramos chimuelo iba detras mio fui hacia mi habitacion con mucho cuidado de que nadie me viera pero para mi buena suerte desapareció y vino la mala todo menos esto de golpe pensé que había sido un día maravilloso pero se acabo me tope con astrid, Elsa estaba a su lado y la chica nueva no queria ver a nadie despues de como habian tratado a copito diciendo un monton de cosas para que ahora vengan con falsas disculpas porque se que no se disculpan tan facil ni de otra a ver que querran ya que se dirigen a donde estoy pues pare de caminar y senti que chimuelo se ensaba creo que hasta enojado aun no se porque ah.

 _ **bueno hasta aqui**_

 _ **no se cuando podre subir el cole es una prision que te deja con trmendas tareas bueno son demasiodo larjas saiyonara disculpen por la demora**_

 _ **me dicen que les ah parecido el cap**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**bueno aqui esta el cap 22**_

Bueno me monte a chimuelo y copito tenia mucho cuidado de no despertarlo volábamos tranquilamente ya se hacia tarde me imagino que todos ya habran regresado a sus habitaciones fui hacia la mía con mucho cuidado de que nadie me viera pero para mi suerte desapareció de golpe pensé que había sido un día maravilloso pero se acabo me tope con astrid, Elsa estaba a su lado y la chica nueva no queria ver a nadie despues de como habian tratado a copito diciendo un monton de cosas para que ahora vengan con falsas disculpas porque se que no se disculpan tan facil ni de otra a ver que querran ya que se dirigen a donde estoy pues pare de caminar y senti que chimuelo se tensaba creo que esta enojado aun no se porque pero me imagino que sera por el estado de copito pues ellos son capaces de sentir.

el estado de las personas me imagino que chimuelo habra sentido algo en jack y presiente que es por mis alumnos no lo culpo pues yo tambien quiero darles una paliza aunque me aguanto.

Jack prov.

Se sentía calido no quería despertar solamente deseaba que no acabase esa sensación me sentía querido y protegido por primera vez como guardián decidi no abrir mis ojos y seguir en mi fantasia y deseaba que no se fuera era tan calido como si alguien me protegiera y no quisiera soltarme me siento completo y feliz.

Chimuelo prov.

Sentía como todo este día mi amigo y jinete era feliz y se sentía libre con ese chico siento que ese es el indicado no aquellas chicas que me las quiero rostizar pero mi jinete no me deja ah ni modo si por mi fuera las quemaría con la ayuda de los otros dragones pues ellos las odiaban al igual que yo a pesar de que algunos eran sus jinetes lo demas dragones sabian que la rubia y esas no querian de verdad a nuestro amigo vikingo ya que podemos sentir las emociones de los humanos.

Astrid prov.

Decidi salir con Elsa y la chica nueva sasha pues todas queríamos encontrar algo y eso era mi novio claro esta que yo las dejaría tocarlo caminábamos y sasha hablo.

Sasha: ah oye si eres su novia porque no sabes a donde esta mi amado dijo muy sonriente.

Astrid con una venita en la frente.

Astrid con aura maligna y venita en la frente dice: amado es mi príncipe así que deja de decir eso.

Elsa: pues ya veremos quien se lo queda - dijo metiéndose entre las dos estas la miraron con aura d ultratumba.

Todas comenzaron a decir mio y los pocos alumnos que pasaron tenían una gotita el la cien estilo anime con sombra azul.

Pero en un momento una para esa fue astrid y dijo que se iba las otras vieron a donde ella vio y se fijaron la alcanzaron y hablo Elsa.

Elsa: ok hagamos esto si dijo ella con ambas manos en la cintura.

Sasha: que cosa dice con un signo de interrogación.

Astrid: habla de una buena vez.

Elsa: ok miren en el baile que es creo que lo subieron para el lunes osea la otra semana ahí la que logre que hipo se fije en ella y la saque a bailar por voluntad de el gana y tiene una cita con el dice con un sonrojo al final.

Astrid: jajajaja enserio creen que hipo se fijara en ustedes para que lo sepan su padre sabe que soy su novia bueno algo mas interesante cuando pase eso también deben ganarse a los padres ellos nos conocen bueno menos a sasha pero así es mejor dijo con una sonrisa de ya gane.

Sasha: eso lo veremos así que bueno si me uno dice con un sonrojo y sangre en la nariz de imaginarse la cita.

Las tres caminan pero se topan con algo mejor dicho alguien y ese es hipo pero lo que ven las dejo estupefactas.

Hipo tenia al chico nuevo cargado.

Decidi ir hacia donde mi chico ya que lo vimos de lado es inaceptable para mi.

Hipo prov.

Vi ah astrid caminando hacia mi le puse la capucha a copito de nueve aunque se veía tan tranquilo en paz.

Astrid camino hacia mi me iba a besar pero no quise ella se enojo.

Astrid: pero que haces bájalo para que me des tiempo contigo dijo con una sonrisa.

Astrid: porfavor hipo hace tiempo no tenemos una cita o estamos solos y hablamos dijo triste.

Hipo: esta bien pero a las 6 y media nos vemos si quiero hablar de acuerdo solos dije con una sonrisa.

Astrid: gracias te espero en la fuente del patio. dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla pero no sentí nada fue como vacío.

Astrid hablo con Elsa y sasha y luego se marcharon pero antes se acercaron a darme ambas un beso en la mejilla y se despidieron.

Que les pasa hoy a esas tres aunque de veras no sentí nada.

Hipo: chimuelo amigo serio no sentí nada creo que perdi tacto - dije a mi compañero pero este me hizo que vamos hacer contigo- Oye ¡ - dije pero luego me calle y mire lo que tenia en los brazos se veía tan frágil decidi subri a mi habitación y lo hice me dio gracia algo pues cuando astrid me hablo sentí que copito se apegaba mas a mi y ahora lo hacia de nuevo cuando lo movi un poco fruncio su ceño y se pego mas a mi de veras me pareció lindo aquel gesto de un niño buscando el calor de su madre aquellas palabras debe sentirse solo sentí su aroma nieve pura lo veía ahí encerio se equivocan con el hasta ahora es tan puro como la misma nieve o mas quiero protegerlo y no dejarlo solo quiero permanecer a su lado.

Bueno lo tuve un rato mientras se tranquilizaba cuando sentí que suaviso su agarre lo baje y lo acosté era lindo si esta deika lo viera me la imagino diría que mona chica pues si era un chico pero se podría confundir comochica aunque a mi me parece chico sea como sea pero hermoso casi irreal algo que esta en este mundo como por pura suerte.

Me fui al baño y trate de curar mi herida dolia ahora si mejor ni voy a donde ellas me las arregle como pude pues no digamos que era un experto en herida y curar soy pésimo.

hasta la proxima


	23. Chapter 23

cap 22

Bueno me monte a chimuelo y copito tenia mucho cuidado de no despertarlo volábamos tranquilamente ya se hacia tarde me imagino que todos ya habran regresado a sus habitaciones llegamos terrizamos suavemente para no despertar a copito entramos chimuelo iba detras mio fui hacia mi habitacion con mucho cuidado de que nadie me viera pero para mi buena suerte desapareció y vino la mala todo menos esto de golpe pensé que había sido un día maravilloso pero se acabo me tope con astrid, Elsa estaba a su lado y la chica nueva no queria ver a nadie despues de como habian tratado a copito diciendo un monton de cosas para que ahora vengan con falsas disculpas porque se que no se disculpan tan facil ni de otra a ver que querran ya que se dirigen a donde estoy pues pare de caminar y senti que chimuelo se ensaba creo que hasta enojado aun no se porque ah.

Jack prov.

Se sentía calido no quería despertar solamente deseaba que no acabase esa sensación me sentía querido y protegido por primera vez como guardián decidi no abrir mis ojos y seguir en mi fantasia.

Chimuelo prov.

Sentía como todo este día mi amigo y jinete era feliz y se sentía libre con ese chico siento que ese es el indicado no aquellas chicas que me las quiero rostizar pero mi jinete no me deja ah ni modo sipor mi fuera las quemaría con la ayuda de los otros dragones pues ellos las odiaban al igual que yo.

Astrid prov.

Decidi salir con Elsa y la chica nueva sasha pues todas queríamos encontrar algo y eso era mi novio claro esta que yo las dejaría tocarlo caminábamos y sasha hablo.

Sasha: ah oye si eres su novia porque no sabes a donde esta mi amado dijo muy sonriente.

Astrid con una venita en la frente.

Astrid con aura maligna y venita en la frente dice: amado es mi príncipe así que deja de decir eso.

Elsa: pues ya veremos quien se lo queda - dijo metiéndose entre las dos estas la miraron con aura d ultratumba.

Todas comenzaron a decir mio y los pocos alumnos que pasaron tenían una gotita el la cien estilo anime con sombra azul.

Pero en un momento una para esa fue astrid y dijo que se iba las otras vieron a donde ella vio y se fijaron la alcanzaron y hablo Elsa.

Elsa: ok hagamos esto si dijo ella con ambas manos en la cintura.

Sasha: que cosa dice con un signo de interrogación.

Astrid: habla de una buena vez.

Elsa: ok miren en el baile que es creo que lo subieron para el lunes osea la otra semana ahí la que logre que hipo se fije en ella y la saque a bailar por voluntad de el gana y tiene una cita con el dice con un sonrojo al final.

Astrid: jajajaja enserio creen que hipo se fijara en ustedes para que lo sepan su padre sabe que soy su novia bueno algo mas interesante cuando pase eso también deben ganarse a los padres ellos nos conocen bueno menos a sasha pero así es mejor dijo con una sonrisa de ya gane.

Sasha: eso lo veremos así que bueno si me uno dice con un sonrojo y sangre en la nariz de imaginarse la cita.

Las tres caminan pero se topan con algo mejor dicho alguien y ese es hipo pero lo que ven las dejo estupefactas.

Hipo tenia al chico nuevo cargado.

Decidi ir hacia donde mi chico ya que lo vimos de lado es inaceptable para mi.

Hipo prov.

Vi ah astrid caminando hacia mi le puse la capucha a copito de nueve aunque se veía tan tranquilo en paz.

Astrid camino hacia mi me iba a besar pero no quise ella se enojo.

Astrid: pero que haces bájalo para que me des tiempo contigo dijo con una sonrisa.

Astrid: porfavor hipo hace tiempo no tenemos una cita o estamos solos y hablamos dijo triste.

Hipo: esta bien pero a las 6 y media nos vemos si quiero hablar de acuerdo solos dije con una sonrisa.

Astrid: gracias te espero en la fuente del patio. dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla pero no sentí nada fue como vacío.

Astrid hablo con Elsa y sasha y luego se marcharon pero antes se acercaron a darme ambas un beso en la mejilla y se despidieron.

Que les pasa hoy a esas tres aunque de veras no sentí nada.

Hipo: chimuelo amigo serio no sentí nada creo que perdi tacto - dije a mi compañero pero este me hizo que vamos hacer contigo- Oye ¡ - dije pero luego me calle y mire lo que tenia en los brazos se veía tan frágil decidi subri a mi habitación y lo hice me dio gracia algo pues cuando astrid me hablo sentí que copito se apegaba mas a mi y ahora lo hacia de nuevo cuando lo movi un poco fruncio su ceño y se pego mas a mi de veras me pareció lindo aquel gesto de un niño buscando el calor de su madre aquellas palabras debe sentirse solo sentí su aroma nieve pura lo veía ahí encerio se equivocan con el hasta ahora es tan puro como la misma nieve o mas quiero protegerlo y no dejarlo solo quiero permanecer a su lado.

Bueno lo tuve un rato mientras se tranquilizaba cuando sentí que suaviso su agarre lo baje y lo acosté era lindo si esta deika lo viera me la imagino diría que mona chica pues si era un chico pero se podría confundir comochica aunque a mi me parece chico sea como sea pero hermoso casi irreal algo que esta en este mundo como por pura suerte.

Me fui al baño y trate de curar mi herida dolia ahora si mejor ni voy a donde ellas me las arregle como pude pues no digamos que era un experto en herida y curar soy pésimo.

Solamente andaba con mi suéter verde y mi pantalón negro no iba a usar la armadura iria rápido a donde astrid ahora si me mata la herida.

Mejor era ir rápido donde astrid y regresar antes que se depierte me dirigi a chimuelo dedicándole una mirada de protección el logro entenderme a que me referia y asintió Sali de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras recorri el pasillo fui hacia el patio de atrás uno detrás de donde se entrena y ahí estaba un jardín con una fuente.

Espere y llego astrid ahí estaba sonriendo era linda pero porque me sentía así con este vacio en mi pecho con ella a donde antes había calor y cosquilleo ahora nada.

Astrid me beso yo le seguí el beso suave pero nada era extraño ella paro y nos separamos me le quede mirando y ella sonreía hermosamente pero no era igual.

La separe un poco de mi y me miro extrañada iba hablar pero se me adelanto.

Astrid. Hipo se que a veces soy muy dura y agresiva y me disculpo por eso por favor perdóname si porfavor- - dijo derramando lagrimas me sentí mal por ella aun me quería no sabia que hacer solamente la abrace y ella me correspondio me hablo de como le había ido y de las chicas como se llevaban todo bien yo me mantuve sereno no sabia que hacer debía romper esto pues si seguía la lastimaria aunque primero debo saber el porque ya nada es igual a su lado y porque me siento tan feliz y en paz con copito como en el pasado con astrid pero es diferente con el es mucho mejor.

Me despedi de ella con un beso en la mejilla y me fui de allí creo que mientras dejare las cosas como están después hablare con ella respecto a lo nuestro ya no es lo mismo.

Debo despejarme un poco ire hacia el estanque ese me tranquiliza estar ahí recuerdo varios momentos importantes decisiones me ayudara a pensar y tranquilizarme y pensar mejor las cosas con astrid.

Astrid prov.

Cuando vi a hipo cargando al chico de hielo me pareció algo muy idiota de su parte bien podía andar ese niñato solamente estaba dormido agh es un idiota yo soy su novia podían pensar mal que ese chico vale mas que yo y eso si que no aunque después de quedar con el aun se que soy su futura esposa.

Me arregle el cabello y me dispuse ir a ver a mi amado hipo.

Aunque me enojo lo que hicieron esas chicas como se atreven a besarlo en la mejilla enserio las voy a matar.

Todo pareció normal jajaja cayo en las lagrimitas de la doncella la verdad amo a hipo pero se que es mejor ser así quieron ser la jefa de berk es genial aun me lo imagino.

No puedo creer que cuando le dije con eso con esa expresión ba es un títere pero yo aun así lo amo aunque también por ahí hay buenos partidos pero me quedo con hipo ademas de ser la envidia de todas esas chiquillas ja el solo me pertenece a mi y su padre esta feliz de que tenga una futura esposa como yo.

Ademas soy sumamente hermosa nadie me puede ganar hay hipo eres un gran partido me pregunto claro cuando me popondra matrimonio aunque ya fui aceptada por sus padres el gran jefe estoico el mejor vikingo de todos como mi suegro eso es fabuloso ya soy aceptada por el aunque ahora que lo pienso su madre debo ganármela no con ganarme a hipo basta ademas no me gustan tanto los animales y a ella si bueno a hipo también le gustan que debería hacer.

Si me la gano aunque ya me llevo mejor con su madre de veras hipo es mío su padre ya lo ah dicho y con mis habilidades soy perfecta para el claro ahora recuerdo si el no hubiera domado a chimuelo nunca me hubiera fijado en el.

regresando un poco atrás después de unos minutos de hipo haber salido de la habitación chimuelo se había quedado cuidando de Jack y este estaba dormido hasta que….

Que chimuelo se acerco y vio como sudaba el joven chico y un par de cristales salían de sus mejillas volviéndose como un niño indefenso chimuelo lo miraba preocupado pero no se atrevia a despertarlo.

Jack Prov.

Ya no sentía la misma calidez pero aun así no quería despertar era cómodo y el olor.

Abri mis ojos lentamente pero que no se supone que debería estar con el vikingo que hago aquí este lugar todo menos esto no quiero estar aquí que mi capucha donde esta no la traigo puesta pero que mis manos están atadas duelen están apretadas con cadenas no puedo congelarlas donde estoy imposible siento de repente una luz en mi miro y veo a los seres humanos a mi alrededor mirándome de esa forma de nuevo como si no debiera existir que hago aquí no porque no lo hagan ya no no me miren porfavor ya no déjenme en paz porque esto a mi bajo mi mirada oigo risas a mi alrededor todos me miran esperando algo lo que sea yo no me muevo porque estoy aquí de nuevo como si fuera algún bicho raro soy un ser vivo pero no solamente un cuerpo sin vida.

O miren hasta que por fin despiertas tu poder nos servirá de mucho basura nose como pudiste ser un gurdian así que ahora te quitaremos tus poderes. Dijo un hombre y vi no puede ser ellos ya están pero como era imposible alguien sáqueme de aquí no todo menos esto no ustedes porque ellos no.

No puedo creer que ayas matado a tu hermana no eres mas que un monstruo dijo mi mi no puede ser ella también esta aquí que es esto no porfavor basta no mas ya no mas porque.

Como pudistes hacerme desaparecer - esa voz es la de mi no como no pude ser es mentira yo la salve fui yo quien mo….ri noooooooooooooo esto no dejanme en paz .

Eres un ser despreciable por eso toma- dijo el golpeando soy inmortal pero siento el dolor se intensifica no de nuevo esto no porfavor ya no mas duele veo como de mi cuerpo hay heridas que gotean un color carmesí lo eh visto brotar de mi una y otra vez en este lugar pero porque no despierto quiero ya despertar.

Aghhhhhhhhhh – no iba a gritar eso no y no iba a llorar duele pero me duele mas las palabras

Ja no eres un ser vivo muerete

Mounstro como pudo ser guardian

No de vio de existir

Mato a toda su familia

Nos mataste acéptalo

Jack: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grite sentí mi garganta quebrarze y vi como todo desaparecio y vi algo a mi se sentía calido me aferre con fuerza a eso sentí como me abrazaba mas fuerte como no queriendo que desaparezca nande alze un poco mi vista y vi era el hipo el vikingo no el no porque me tiene que ver débil me trate de alejar pero no quizo.

Hipo: Tranquilo yo estoy a tu lado no te dejare. Dijo sonó tan real.

Hipo. Prov.

Me sente en el tronco de un árbol y vi el estanque ahora que lo pensaba era en mi y astrid creo que un tiempo y si esto sigue así como esta romperé pues seria una farsa me hace gracia aquí fue donde conocí a copito me parecía tan mono aquella vez aunque si lo es y mucho me pregunto que será eso siento que hay algo mas en el algo que no dice y se traga el solo no es bueno la soledad por eso yo lo hare sere su amigo el se ah convertido en mi meta no en algo importante en tan solo que así dos días no puedo creerlo mejor regreso.

Fui caminando tranquilamente me imagino que se despertó y me ira a echar hielo y golpear jajaja es gracioso ni me molesto por eso.

Abro mi puerta de la habitación todo esta muy callado para mi gusto fui hasta mi habitación me acerco a la cama veo a chimuelo al lado de esta y veo lo que mira fijo es el copito pero que esta llorando veo miedo temor dolor puedo sentirlo no yo no quise porfavor déjenme no fui eso no ocurrio no debo existir.

Me acerco cuando lo voy a tocar el grita lo jalo y lo abrazo fuertemente el se aferra a mi levanta su rostro y veo algo que no me gusto para nada esos ojitos como zafiros rompiéndose y cristales brotar de estos mismos no quiero verlo así el me ve y trata de alejarse yo lo abrazo mas fuerte pero sin lastimarlo no puedo dejarle no siento cada vez que debo protegerlo le dijo tranquilo que yo estoy a su lado y no lo dejare.

No se porque pero me sentí mal al verlo así tan quebrado se podía notar el dolor en su mirada no quiero verlo así de nuevo me pregunto que me pasara con este chico desde que llego tan solo en dos días me hace querer no dejarlo creo que es porque me recuerda a mi.

El se calmo.

Prov narradora.

Jack/ aunque sea solo esta vez creeré en estas palabras no se pero me siento mejor/

Jack se levanta el vikingo sede a dejar de abrazarlo.

Hipo: puedes decirme que paso. Dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos Jack solamente volteo sonrojado.

Hipo/ esa apenado creo que me ire a acostumbrando a este timido copito/.

Jack: bueno … dime tu primero porque a veces siento que algo te moleste o no quieres estar con aquella chica no …. Ahora que lo pienso es un travesti.- dijo Jack pues hablaba de astrid y como esta se vestia llena de armadura pensó que era un chico pero no se dio cuenta con verle el rostro chica o eso creía el- si me constestas te dire que soñé.

Hipo: de acuerdo te lo agh- (se quejo porque cuando hablaba se trato de levantar y golpeo su brazo derecho).

Jack lo miro y se dio cuenta volteo a ver a chimuelo y izo señas de que necesitaba algo de curar chimuelo entiendo y busco un botiquín que hipo tenia debajo del fregador de la cocina un día lo dejo ahí y pues pensó que se le perdió y compro otro.

Jack agarro el botiquín y se sento al lado del vikingo este solamente lo miro curioso.

Jack: eres un idiota como se te ocurre no decirme nada imagínate que se ti infectaa o aunque sea hubieras ido a que te curaran.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Hipo/ ja así que se preocupa me alegra eso se ve mono frunciendo el ceño/.

Hipo se acerco a la oreja de copito y susurro.

Hipo: no sabia que te importara. Dijo suavemente.

Copito osea Jack se estremecio y empujo un poco a hipo suavemente bajo el rostro algo triste.

Jack: bueno es que no quiero que nadie se lastime nunca por mi de todas formas yo no valgo nada no soy importante.- dijo mirando al suelo cogió el botiquín y saco un algodón con alcohol lo junto lo dejo en un lado iba a agarrar el brazo de hipo pero volteo a mirarlo dudoso.

Hipo lo miro y vio como este volvia a bajar la mirada

Hipo/ como que nadie yo no soy esos nadie si quiero lastimar mi cuerpo por protegerlo lo hare/.

Hipo agarro suavemente el rostro de copito por las mejillas y limpio esos cristales que querían brotar otra vez le agarro el menton para que lo mirara fijamente y dijo.

Hipo: nunca vuelvas a decir eso copito tu vales mucho y para mi te haz vuelto muy importante.- dijo mientras le soltaba suavemente el mentón y acaricia su cabello.

Jack solamente medito sus palabras y sonrio levemente.

Jack: Jack.- dijo suavemente mientras agarraba el brazo y des hacia ese vendaje mas raro y malo del mundo que haya visto.

Hipo: eh ah.- dijo confundido y aturdido.

Jack: mi nombre es Jack frost.- dijo

jajaja bueno hasta pronto


	24. Chapter 24

capi 24

problems

Jack: mi nombre es Jack frost.- dijo.

Hipo sonrio muy alegre.

Hipo/ por fin se su nombre wao así que Jack eh nunca lo había oído es muy lindo me gusta me hace feliz que aya confiado en decírmelo eso significa que todo vale la pena tener paciencia aunque se que no debo precipitarme solo quiero estar con el por ahora no se pero desde que lo conozco me siento muy feliz aunque es cierto que sus golpes duelen aun recuerdo mis bueno no son golpes bromas esos porrazos duelen me pregunto si tendra mucha fuerza eso es lo curioso bueno no todo lo que brilla es oro las apariencias engañan por ejemplo a la primera vista rapunzel es inofensiva pero es capaz de aturdir a mas de la mitad del colegio si quiere espantar a mavis de nuevo ese dia fue un dolor de cabeza pobre deika y perla tantos pacientes jaja fue gracioso como estaba a punto de explotar deika y perla la calmaba son muy buenas amigas al igual merida parece fragil pero es una gran guerrera y posee valentia pero sinceramente siento como mi corazon late fuertemente al saber su nombre y de veras su nombre es unico como el jack jja bueno la verdad no se pero me encanta su nombre/.

Hipo: gracias por confiar en mi y decirme tu agh de veras tienes fuerza.- dijo.

Jack mientras hipo hablaba le aplico el algodón y ardio pero lo que le dolio a hipo fue que después de que Jack le limpiara eso era que este le dio un golpe suave.

Jack: un parece que no es muy cierto lo de vikingos que son de piedra. Dijo y sonrio traviesamente a hipo.

Hipo trago grueso eso significaba que solamente lo hacia para bromear. hipo / ahora sabia que si golpeaba duro definitivamente las apariencias engañan aunque nunca me fio de las apariencias no me justa el juzgar y el criticar que hacen muchas personas por ejemplo como lo han hecho mis amigos e alumnos con jack bueno copito ni siquiera se esforzaron en tratar de saber de el conocerlo no sino todo a la fuerza y obligado asi nunca se llega a nada todo es despacio y con calma la verdad me alegra ser como soy en eso o sino nunca lo hubiera conocido la sincera verdad me siento completo con copito y quiero estar a su lado ser alguien cercano para el.

Hipo: no soy de piedra gracias yo tenia también mis dudas respecto a eso de que somos de piedra. Dijo y se echo a reir jack le siguió igualmente riendoce. jack/realmente me siento bien con este cabeza hueca estoy feliz no no bueno l verdad si jaja me alegra conocerlo/.

Jack paro de reir y lo miro y luego siguió con su trabajo de terminar de curar aquella herida que cicatrizara pero quedara tanto como para el dulce y puro invierno y la calidez del otoño y verano lleno de valentia como un dulce recuerdo de proteccion de algo muy valioso.

Jack: bueno ya todo bien. Dijo mirando la herida vendada.

Hipo: wao eres muy bueno en esto gracias. Dijo sonriendo y levemente con su mano izquierda acaricio los cabellos de Jack era tan sedosos y suaves pudo verla escarcha en sus cabellos le encantaban simplemente magnifico.

hipo: jaja wao hasta ahora me doy cuenta tienes escarcha por todos lados bueno en los hombro de tu abrigo y en tus cabellos.-dijo fijando su vista en el rostro de copito.

jack: por que crees que sera cabezon.-dijo burlonamente mirando tambien el rostro del vikingo.

hipo: jaja por ser el guardian del invierno dulce y puro.-dijo hipo con una sonrisa jack al escuchar aquello se sonrojo.

Hipo: oye iras mañana al salón.-dijo viendo como Jack agachaba la cabeza.

Jack: no se la verdad.-dijo su sonrojo se esfumo al recordar a la marimacha rubia esa peliteñida aunque no sabria nada de estas palabra sino fuera por lo ``bellos`` comentarios que le decian antes cuando era conocido.

su rostro se entristecio hipo pudo notarlo espero a que jack dijera algo mas pero paso otra cosa.

Jack se levanto deshaciendo todo contacto visual y fisico entre hipo y el luego miro la ventana vio como la luna brillaba recordando su pasado se perdia mirando las estrellas brillar lentamente su rostro se volvia solo lleno de un vacio para caer a la sole... pero algo lo interrumpio….

Hipo vio como de nuevo volvia la tristeza aun mas presente en ese rostro y se levanto se acerco a donde estaba jack que pareciera que se movio por inercia hacia la ventana al llegar a su lado lo abrazo por la espalda sorprendiendo a jack que volvio a la realidad y cayo en cuenta ala situacion.

Jack( ah pero que esta pero que cree que hace esta bien le dije mi nombre pero no tiene tanto derecho no puede pasarse ya me toco la cara los cabellos sufiente).

Jack estaba rojo sentía un calor en sus mejillas fruncio sus cejas y golpeo a hipo con su codo en el estomago hipo solto a jack y se sobo la zona afectada por ese ``golpecito`` pero se sentia aliviado ya que el rostro triste y vacio se fue le encantaba ver sus emociones la del vacio no la queria ver a si que haria lo que fuera para que no volviera y tambien la de tristeza no queria que cristales salieran de esos zafiros cual mar.

Hipo: auch sigues siendo muy duro conmigo. Dijo quejandoce y viendo a jack.

Jack con ceño fruncido: idiota no te eh dado derecho de andarme abrazando o acariciando no tomes tanta confianza. Dijo mirando a hipo enojado.

Hipo / a pesar de ponerse así es lindo/.

Hipo: paz vale ahora pues a dormir. Dijo para después acostarse en la cama Jack lo miro curioso.

Jack: uhm bueno yo me voyahhh.- dijo.

Hipo cuando Jack había pasado al lado de su cama lo jalo de la mano y lo acostó a su lado no permitiría que se fuera y durmerie no se donde sabe quien.

Hipo( no dejare que nadie lo lastime ademas a donde dormirá).

Jack: eh oye es tu cama yo dormiré en. – quedo pensando en donde.

Hipo: haber dime donde dormirás según tu eh .- dijo mirandolo a los ojos.

Jack: donde sea pero no aquí.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Hipo: no dormiras aquí vale ademas si sales te descubrirán.-dijo viendo la reacción de Jack qu fue hacer un puchero frunciendo sus labios.

A hipo cada vez pensaba que Jack era un niño lleno de inocencia muy lindo.

Jack: Uhm bien.-dijo y se acurruco en el pecho de hipo ya que este le abrazo.

Jack se dejo abrazar y hipo disfrutaba de el aroma que emanaba de Jack era un dulce aroma a invierno.

Chimuelo vio todo muy curioso.

Chimuelo( um amo ese es quien debe estar a tu lado se ven lindos esa bruja la voy a rostizar igual a las otras dos no me caen bien esas pulgas en la cola son horrenda puro maquillaje wah mucho parecen payasos). Eso pensaba chimuelo.

En la cama se podía observar una imagen hermoso hipo abrazando a Jack por la cintura y este acurrucado en su pecho.

Ambos hacían cosas sin saber que estas ocasionarían un lindo sentimiento en el otro las palabras que decía uno el otro las escuchaba gestos acciones marcaban cada vez mas en sus sentimientos ambos sin saber que se iran uniendo cada vez mas sin darse cuenta el amor florecía llegaban los celos inquietudes preocupaciones estos dos seres estaban predestinados desde hace años según el destino ahora ambos sin proponérselo se iran uniendo para formar un hermoso lazo de amor.

Unas horas después eran la cinco de la mañana

Un vikingo dormia plácidamente en su cama muy comodo mientras su mente soñaba.

Hipo donde estoy que hago aquí.

Hipo vuele rico es un dulce es tan suave y a la vez frio tan hermoso magnifico quiero siempre permanecer a su lado no quiero que nadie lo tenga.

Abrió sus ojos y vio lo mas hermoso del mundo Jack dormia plácidamente en su pecho era un algo algo irreal algo que no pertenece aquí hermoso la luz de la luna se refleja en su rostro haciéndolo ver mágico su aroma llenaba sus fozas nasales no se cansaría jamás de estar así con el. Tan lindo hermoso dulce siempre lo protegería no dejaría que nadie lo hiciera llorar.

Cerro sus ojos mientras en su rostro había una sonrisa bobalicona de enamorado.

A la mañana siguiente.

Hipo daba vuelta en la cama y con una mano comenzó a tantear su lado pero nada no había nada se asusto y se despertó de golpe no vio a copito por ahí pensó que todo fue un sueño no no podía ser su cita todo lagrimas no no fue muy real vio a chimuelo dormir tranquilamente entonces nada fue real.

Se sintió algo triste por eso todo fue obra de su mente.

Hipo vio como chimuelo despertaba y lo veía muy feliz y contento pero el se sentía vacio talves esa era la palabra.

Hipo: chimuelo todo entonces fue un sueño. Dijo y se paro de la cama.

Chimuelo lo miro extrañado.

¿?: que fue un sueño cabezón. – oyo aquella voz entonces no fue un sueño todo fue real su alegría volvió y volteo hacia la puerta y ahí estaba el copito viéndolo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hipo camino y…

Bum cayo de nuevo en el piso vio que había hielo entonces no estaba soñando sonrió y se echo a reir a carcajadas estaba feliz.

Jack: buenos día bueno creo que hice mal en hacerte eso te golpeaste el cerebro.-dijo viéndolo gracioso pues hipo parecía maníaco riendo ce después de un golpe.

Vio como hipo se paro y se acerco a el y bum lo agarro de la cintura y lo alzo en el aire dándole una vuelta.

Jack/ pero que mierda le paso será idiota ahora si se le descompuso el cerebro y ya poco le quedaba/.

Jack miro a chimuelo y ambos asintieron y pensaron/ loco idiota/.

Jack se enojo porque no paraba de darle vueltas y se estaba mareando así que.

Bum Jack le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza a hipo y este se quedo quieto.

Hipo: que bien no fue un sueño.- dijo y bajo a Jack.

Jack: mejor vete al manicomio que estas mal del cerebro un sueño estas demente. Dijo y se fue a la cocina Jack con una sonrisa burlona.

Hipo fruncio las cejas loco enserio el preocupándose y lo llama loco.

Hipo fue al comedor y vio algo delicioso unos pancakes con jarabe y fresas y unos huevos revueltos una ensalada de frutas y un rico batido tan concentrado estaba pero sintio como se habria la puerta de la cocina y salía Jack de espaldas con algo en las manos hipo fue y le abrió la puerta Jack se volteo y quedaron muy cerca hipo miro que traía Jack en las manos y vio un delicioso pastel de chocolate y vainilla sonrio y vio que copito traía un delantal se veía mono así.

Jack miro a hipo y se dio cuenta que aun traía el delantal se sonrojo de golpe y volteo la mirada.

Jack: etto no iba a ir a comer comida de ese lujar llamado cafetería y como no soy tan malo decidi hacer para los tres discul discúlpame por por usar la co cocina sin tu permiso si te te molesta no n no lo vuel vuelvo a hacer.- dijo lo ultimo con el rostro abajo y nervioso y apenado.

Hipo tan solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa cálida acerco su mano y acaricio los cabellos de Jack que estuviera apenado de usar su cocina era tierno.

Hipo: usala cuando quieras esta es tu casa así que haz lo que quieras.-dijo y cogio el pastel y lo llevo a la mesa volteo y vio a Jack meditando y dudando ( porfavor no dudes a acepta vamos bien) pensaba hipo.

Jack entro a la cocina se quito el delantal y se fue a sentar antes le dio a chimuelo unos peces que vio en la nevara si mal no recordaba ellos comían eso.

Hipo cuando Jack se sento le dio las gracias y dijo que estaba delicioso.

Hipo: puedes ser una buena esposa. Dijo bromeando.

Jack no le vio la gracia y le soplo aire en la cara y pues lo quemo con aliento frio.

Hipo: me voy a resfriar si sigues haciéndome eso. Dijo mientras se quitaba la nieve.

Jack le saco la lengua.

Jack: ja deja de molestar entonces. Dijo con el ceño fruncido y mirada traviesa.

Esta era la primera vez que Jack volvia a ser como antes mucho antes.

Hipo: por cierto te veias muy mono y como chica con el delantal. Dijo.

Jack fruncio el ceño y hipo vio que cometio un error.

Jack se paro de la mesa de golpe.

Hipo: copito disculpa es que auch pero que. Dijo.

Lo que paso fue que mientras hipo se disculpaba Jack volteo la silla de hipo hacia atrás haciendo que se callera y diera una voltereta en el suelo y su cabeza se estrello con la pared.

Hipo: eso duele. Dijo sobandoce el chicon.

Jack: vuelve a decirme así y te va peor. Dijo frunciendo los labios y las cejas.

Hipo a pesar de eso estaba feliz por fin copito actuaba normal.

Hipo: bueno no quieres que nadie sepa como te llamas cierto. Dijo mientras se paraba.

Jack lo miro y asintió.

Jack: no por eso es mejor que no me llames por mi nombre. Dijo.

Hipo: te llamare copito. Dijo viendo como Jack fruncia las cejas y le tiraba el batido en la cara.

Jack asoto la puerta de la habitación.

Hipo: jajaja bueno parece que así es el verdadero me siento feliz. Dijo.

Cimuelo miraba a su dueño y solo pensó ( ah compórtese y así se lo gana pero no bruto).

Jack se fue directamente al baño a lavarse la cara cuando iba a salir paso algo.

Hipo seguía aun en el comedor pero decidio ir hacia la habitación se quito el sueter y lo coloco en la ropa sucia fue hacia la ducha ya que se le haría tarde para comenzar sus clases no podía llegar tarde ademas ahora que lo recordaba hoy seria el baile uhm pensar en ir da pereza pero aun así no parece que lo fueran a hacer hoy ya que aun deben arreglar unos asuntos respecto al salón ya que ayer el hermano menor de patan solto a tormenta y diente pua y se comenzaron a pelear y sus dueño ni cuenta.

Hipo con una vena en la cien/ es que acaso no los puedo dejar ni un segundo ya que se matarían entre ellos y para colmo uno de ellos no puede cuidar de su hermano menor agh bueno ahora que lo analizo yo debo de cuidar a copito serio jajaja me la paso muy bien con el bueno mejor me apuro/:

Hipo camino hacia el baño y cuando iba a girar la perilla esta fue girada abriendo la puerta y era Jack que salía del baño.

Hipo vio como se comenzaba a sonrojar le pareció tierno se quedo embelesado viendo a Jack sonrojado.

Jack/ pero que mierda mierda como carrizo se le ocurre andar así uhm bueno tiene muy buena forma y parece que ejercita/.

Jack cuando salio del baño se encontró con el vikingo pero sin camisa vio su abdomen bien formado osea Jack no pudo evitar compararse.

Jack con unas venitas y un tic en el ojo derecho/diantres en serio ok admito que tengo rasgo de mujer o facciones de niña pero enserio si tengo un poquitos de cuadros pero no se me notan mucho por eso siempre dicen que soy chica agh voy a congelar a la estúpida coneja ponedora de huevos aunque a pesar de que coma no engordo acaso mi cuerpo no puede ancharse un poquito y hago pesas ademas el luchar tengo fuerza pero no me sirve waaa tengo un cuerpo como el du una ni quiero pensarlo es horrible hay chicas que me perseguían pero era supuestamente mono ah me pregunto si hada tiene razón habrá alguien que sea realmente sincero y me de confianza pero que me ame tal y como soy nopi no lo creo no chica asi/.

Jack izo un puchero.

Hipo se le quedo viendo porque parece que Jack se había ido a la nebulosa así que iba a tocarlo cuando bum le propina una cachetada que lo mando al suelo

Hipo/ joder si tiene fuerza las apariencias engañan/.

Jack: haz de ser IMBECIL – dijo con el rostro rojo de enojo y vergüenza y las cejas fruncidas apto seguido salio de la habitación y se fue a la sala y se sento.

Hipo que aun seguía en el suelo.

Hipo: ahora que hice para que se enojara agh por odin ni quiero saber como será un puñetazo de el si una cachetada duele mas que una de astrid ah voy a llegar tarde.-dijo y se paro del suelo y entro al baño.

Jack prov.

/Es un idiota ja mira que hacer eso a de ser mero imbécil ah/

Mire a chimuelo uhm creo que el sabia que su amigo era de cerebro de mani al tratarse de unas cosas.

Jack: oye chimuelo que piensas de tu dueño bueno creo que es tu amigo no es cierto.- le dije sonriendo.

El dragon me miraba curioso se me esta acercando me pregunto si se habrá enojado osea el desayuno de el se lo tuve que cabiar ya que me acorde de que ellos comen pescados y vi la bolsa espero y no se aya enojado por que cuando vino a la cocina tenia una anguila y parece que las odia.

Vi como chimuelo se subio al sillón yo me corri y le hice espacio el apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas aun tengo sueño creo que pensar en el pasado es cansado pero es difícil no hacerlo.

Jack: chimuelo abajo cuidado y te caes.- le dije mirándolo.

El me devolvió la mirada y me lamio genial ahora baba de dragon ayer no no no pienses en eso ni en los de hoy ellos se comportan así en hacer bromas si a ser idiota mira que alzarme ahg no piense en eso Jack frost.

Chimuelo se bajo del sillón me acerque a el parece que ahora si nos llevábamos bien me dedique a acariciarlo un buen rato podía oir el agua de la regadera me imagino que dejo la puerta abierta es muy descuidado ah chimuelo se reía era gracioso porque rugía y reía a la misma vez me parecía lindo la verdad los dragones eran impresionantes y sobre todo este jaja me parecía gracioso pues era lindo cuando te miraba con esos ojitos creo que me voy a encariñar esta bien si es un dragon cierto pero no con una persona ellos mienten y hieren.

Jack: ah chi ah chimue ah luego wahhhh me embarraste de baba. Dije enojado.

Mire a chimuelo y parecía regañado.

Jack: esta bien es mejor que oler a vikindiota cierto jajaj. Dije.

Me pare y me dirijo hacia fuera voy a caminar un rato veo a chimuelo mirarme curioso le hice un gesto de despedida el lo del volvió moviendo su cabeza antes de salir de la habitación me coloque la capucha no quería que nadie se fijara en mi no quería que nadie me viera la verdad eso era preferible pues no quiero burlas ni ningún problema camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta y salgo.

Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos mejor no me dirijo al salón no entiendo como pudo el primer día resultar tan espantoso y todo por las muy delicadas pero me parece normal después de todo siempre eh sido odiado nunca nadie va a querer ser mi amigo esta bien los guardianes pero los humanos ni siquiera brujas o vikingos o incluso los aspirantes a guardianes nadie me va a aceptar lo se soy odiado por eso pedi que todos me olvidaran aun me duele el recordar quiero olvidar pero no puedo todos los recuerdos regresan.

Siento mi vista nublada eh comenzado a llorar no puedo dejar que alguien me vea así ahora que recuerdo el si lo hizo el me abrazo anoche fue calido pero se que solo lo hace por un mandato no por mi ni por que le nazca hacerlo aunque se sintió también ok eso no vale Jack deja de pensar en ese imbécil.

Ahora que lo medito no se por donde rayos coger imposible como carajos termine al frente de este salón es que el destino me odia de por si eso también creo es posible de veras me acerco a la perilla de la puerta y escucho claramente como decían un monton de cosas sobre mi es que acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer creo que no es solo de mi sino de algunas personas mas si son bochinchosos no voy a entrar me alejo de la perilla no quiero ni pensar en como terminara todo si entro ademas no quiero ser rescatado como mera damisela en apuros por un cabeza hueca.

Escucho algo busco de adonde es la voz y veo un altavoz que será lo interesante que dirán.

Altavoz: se le informa a los estudiantes y docentes que el baile se pospondrá para la semana próxima exactamente se hará el viernes en la noche. Si se pregunta porque no se realizara hoy pues es por falta de coordinación y preparación así que se les pide entiendan y nada de quejas a los consejeros. Y sin mas se acabo el gran informe.

Waooo realmente interesante ahora pues debo irme en ese justo momento oigo como gritan el nombre de hipo no se porque pero siento un malestar y me enojo al escuchar la conversación.

Adentro del salón.

Mérida: YA DEJEN DE JODER.- grita astiada.

Sasha: calmate entiende me siento mal yo quería bailar con mi sexy profe hipo quería viera mi vestido que es para el.- dijo esta muy sexualmente.

Patan: yo lo quiero entonces. Dijo.

Sasha: es solo para el lo siento y el me lo quit…

No termino bam astrid estrello

Astrid con aura asesina: es mi novio zorra de cuatro patas animal rastrero- dijo muy enojada.

Elsa: tiene razón hipo se enamorara de mi.- dijo y todos la vieron atónicos nadie sabia eso de Elsa enamorara de hipo.

Patan: porque mi dos amadas se tuvieron que fijar en el idiota ese. Decía.

Pero la verdad es que las tres solo querían a hipo por su aparencia y como se comportaba no les importaba saber que le gustaba pero si tenían que hacerlo para tenerlo y ser envidia de otras si lo harian.

Elsa: hipo es cortez apuesto y no se comporta tan bestia como tu. Dijo mirándolo de mala gana.

Mérida/ la verdad pobre hipo es mi amigo y lo aprecio no quiero que ninguna de estas arpías lo tengan pues lo tratan como objeto/.

Rapunzel/ uhm que mal la verdad ahora que lo pienso el chico nuevo y hipo parecían una pareja ayer cuando vino y defendió al chico/.

Rapunzel miro a Mérida se acerco y le dijo.

Rapunzel: Mérida no crees que fuimos muy malos con el chico nuevo debemos disculparnos cuando lo veamos.-dijo mirando a Mérida dulcemente.

Mérida: uhm tienes razón creo que nos pasamos lo admito. Dijo mirándola.

Mérida regreso su mirada a los demás que discutían con las tres desquiciadas unos apoyándolas a ganar el amor de su amado y otros en contra bueno esos eran lo chicos que querían que fueran suyas.

Mérida miro a rapunzel con una vena enorme y cara de fastidio rapunzel entiendo pues tampoco le agradaba estar ahí era realmente incomodo.

Mérida: vámonos antes de que convierta este salón en mi cuarto de tiro al blanco en movimiento.-dijo.

Rapunzel y Mérida iban caminando hacia la salida.

Cuando Mérida abrió la puerta vio la capucha esa capucha era el chico nuevo lo vieron caminar rápidamente.

Rapunzel: vamos podemos disculparnos y conocerlo. Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Rapunzel se había puesto a meditar el como habían actuado y era verdad hicieron mal no debieron hacer algo como eso pues lo trataron mal y poniéndose en su lugar debía sentirse horrible ademas el primer día fue fatal y el segundo ni que pensar ahora lo recordaba su encuentro con mavis en ese momento se enojo y fue de vergüenza aunque ya solo recordarlo era de risa.

Flash band.

Rapunzel prov.

Iba caminando tranquilamente la verdad un nuevo año primera vez es tan hermoso estar aquí es verano así que es realmente hermoso creo que debería ver el jardín a donde será a ver si ademas tengo que buscar mi salón de clases par ayuda a controlar mis poderes no quiero volver a tratar de curar un bello patito y se vuelva huevo ah debo aprenderme a controlar aunque creo porque es inseguridad y miedo ah contal un poco mas de concentración determinación y entusiasmo lo lograre deo ser positiva como dice mis padres flinn me apoya aunque tengo curiosidad dijeron que había toda clases de personas serio esto será.

Super genial conocer a nuevas personas aprendices que trataran de ser guardianes aunque el hombre de la luna los escoge me pregunto si escogerá a alguien por lo que me han dicho la luna escoge por el corazón y una cualidad de la persona ah pero entonces en todos estos tiempos no han escogido a varias personas por ejemplo eh bueno aquella mujer que es amiga de mi madre no recuerdo su nombre pero dijo que a pesar de desear querer ser un guardián y que muchos la apoyaban y decían que lo seria por como es la luna no la escogió es mejor dicho en el baile me dijo que siempre a mitad o principios hacen un baile en aquel baile escogen a un guardián pero durante todos estos años no eh escuchado sobre alguien nuevo siempre se dice lo mismo que la luna no muestra el bello brillo azul y blanco sobre alguien sino que ah termino en un lujar vacio donde no había persona eso me dijo la mujer esa es sorprenderte es como si la luna buscara a alguien especial para eso me pregunto a quien esperara el hombre de la luna aunque yo le dijo señor no se porque pero mi madre siempre me corrige eso jajaj hasta flinn deseo que lo encuentre muy pronto aquello que espera pues siento que es importante.

Me parece realmente hermoso y emocionante poder estar aquí espero que cuando aya aquel baile escojan a alguien ya que siempre lo hacen después de unas semanas para que el señor de la luna pruebe los corazones bueno eso opino aunque el ya sabe como somos jaja me gustaría ver a aquella persona que espera la luna señalar debe ser alguien sumamente capaz de hacer algo o poseer una cualidad debe ser alguien sumamente audaz sincero me pregunto si antes de que el día que me valla y me gradué podre presenciarlo con mis propios ojos y saber que era lo que esperaba la luna de un ser humano que es aquello debe ser algo que muchos olvidamos un defecto que siempre tenemos y aun no lo arreglamos bueno a ver yo puedo lo se yo puedo adelante Rapunzel se tu misma.

Espero y me acepten y que haga bastantes amistades también tener buenas experiencias aunque de las malas también puedo aprender pues para no cometer el mismo error soñaba desde pequeña estar aquí.

Vi a lo lejos a una chica vestida de negro waoo era de mi misma estatura creo que también es de mi edad que debería hacer me presento normal se tu misma rapunzel me acerco a la chica es cierto ademas no creo que por si quiera saludar o acercarme a alguien ocasione un caos jajaja es gracioso pero ahora pienso en el caos que izo maximus y flinn aunque me alegra que ya se lleven bien. Le toco su hombro y dijo con una sonrisa claro una sonrisa nunca debe faltar aunque me sorprende como la gente es tan grosera jaja me alegra saber que no todos son así eso es bueno y gratificante para mi.

bueno hasta saiyonara


	25. Chapter 25

Vi a lo lejos a una chica vestida de negro waoo era de mi misma estatura creo que también es de mi edad que debería hacer me presento normal se tu misma rapunzel me acerco a la chica es cierto ademas no creo que por si quiera saludar o acercarme a alguien ocasione un caos jajaja es gracioso pero ahora pienso en el caos que izo maximus y flinn aunque me alegra que ya se lleven bien. Le toco su hombro y dijo con una sonrisa claro una sonrisa nunca debe faltar aunque me sorprende como la gente es tan grosera jaja me alegra saber que no todos son así eso es bueno y gratificante para mi.

Rapunzel: me dirias donde encuentro el jardín. Dije amablemente.

¿?: quien eres. Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

Rapunzel: etto soy nueva mi nombre es rapunzel. Dijo extendiendo la mano en forma de saludo.

Mavis/ es muy amable una humano aquí la verdad era normal pero es nueva como debería darle la bienvenida si mal no recuerdo me dijeron que la chica nueva era presumida pero no lo aparenta pero esta astrid me dijo que una chica dijo algo mal de mi y su descripción fue cabello rubio largo ojos verdes y esta es igual a esa descripción no me molesta lo que dijan de mi pero esto será divertido ya se la bienvenida que le voy a dar. La voy a matar del susto esto será genial.

Rapunzel: te sucede al…- paro de hablar al ver la sonrisa de la chica le sonrio de vuelta cerrando sus ojos y bum los abrió de golpe bueno una manta de humo y vio un o no murciélago.

Rapunzel: AHHHHHH ES es espera me asustaste estas perdido. Le dijo al múrcielo que en realidad era mavis y convertida en murcielgo esta la mirao raro pero después la persiguió.

Y después veíamos a una joven de largo cabello dando sartenazos por todos lados correteando un murciélago que volaba rápidamente y mientras la joven rubia era la que perseguía al animalito iba noqueando a todo el mundo que estuviera cerca hasta que la pudieron para y mavis se canso y volvio a su forma normal

Claro que hicieron las pases pero tuvieron un largo tiempo para hacerse amigas en el castigo ambas pagaron una por asustar a la otra y rapunzel por noquear a estudiantes y profesores conserjes y muchos mas.

Se volvieron muy unidas pero mavis se cambio de salón pues necesitaba una materia que rapunzel no daba.

End flash band.

Rapunzel sonrió suavemente al recordar todo ese lio fue la mejor bienvenida que le dieron y su primera impresión que dio de ella misma espectacular.

Mérida y rapunzel siguieron caminando pero pararon al ver como alguien empujo al chico nuevo y al ver como las demás personas pasaban sin siquiera ayudarlo ellas caminaron hacia donde el como era posible era como si no existiera como si a nadie le importara ambas se miraron y comenzaron a caminar mas rápido hasta donde el viendo como aun seguí en el suelo se acercaron parándose al frente de el y vieron que tenia la cabeza gacha y sus manos encima de la capucha ambas extendieron la mano y vieron que el levanto un poco la cabeza pero no se le veía el rostro al tener puesta la capucha vieron como el se paro sin hacer caso a su ayuda entonces vieron como daba media vuelta dispuesto a caminar pero al primer paso alguien le agarro el brazo.

Jack prov.

Se que me empujaron a propósito me quede pasmado por lo que dijo esa persona.

Cuando iba caminando rápido para salir de ahí no quería estar ahí no quería paso un chico al lado mio y me empujo provocando que cayera pero antes me dijo '' vete no eres de aquí basura'' me hizo recordar mi pasado pero lo segundo que dijo me dejo extrañado '' pagaras por tocar lo que no es tuyo es pera y veras'' eso me dejo perplejo una amenaza hoy no es mi día pero tengo miedo no no y no voy a llorar aun recuerdo aquella broma unos chicos me capturaron claro aprendices de north y hada eran tres chicos uno controlaba el viento y los otros dos la estación de verano me cogieron desprevenido no tenia mio cayado y andaba débil ese día me cogieron me ataron y me llevaron a una aldea ahí me colocaron en medio de la plaza todos los aldeanos estaban reunidos y comenzaron y tirarme basura huevos podridos y lo peor fue el jugo de pescado o resto de eso con sangre me soltaron y no pude evitar ver mis manos manchadas de rojo carmesí fue de lo peor.

Que de en shock pero reaccione al rato no podía creer lo que me habían hecho tanto me odiaban las personas yo no se que les hice yo nunca pedi nacer yo no les hice nada.

Al recordar eso subí mis manos y suspire de alivio aun tenia la capucha puesta nadie ademas de hipo me había visto siento a dos personas al frente mio me extendieron sus manos son las chicas del salón la llamada Mérida y rapunzel.

No me inmute en cogerles la mano no quería relacionarme con nadie aunque sentía que ella querían decir algo y algo bueno no malo me di media vuelta al pararme del suelo y me dispuse a caminar pero ni siquiera di el primer paso cuando alguien me agarro del brazo fuerte voltee con alivio pero no se sentía igual a los demás agarres mi alivio se fue no era hipo era un chico creo que patan.

Patan: vienes conmigo.-dijo y apto seguido siento que me sujetan por detrás son unas manos muy gruesas no se quien es debo zafarme mierda que piensa hacerme estos idiotas que quieren uhn segundo ahora tiene sentido cierto la amaneza del chico ese que me empujo así que ellos son sus amigos.

Eret: chicas vayan con astrid y las demás. Dijo ese chico que no se quien es.

Rapunzel: que le van hacer a patan y eret.- dijo la chica rubia.

Así que el chico que me sugeta las manos por detrás se llama eret tengo que soltarme pero no quiero no de nuevo miedo no no es igual aquella vez no te llevaran a esa aldea el rojo carmesí no estará en tus manos no siento como mi vista se nubla las lagrimas quieren salir no lo voy permitir eso no.

Mérida: déjenlo en paz o les rompo la cara. Dijo la chica acaso me defiende sus palabras son sinceras no se que hacer mi cabeza me da vueltas.

¿?: o vamos no defiendan a esta escoria se quería propasar con mi adorable hipo. Dijo esa voz se quien es es la uhn segundo adorable entonces es la novia es cierto astrid porque siento ese malestar de nuevo.

Elsa: es cierto el nos ah tratado mal me ah golpeado ayer en la noche di un paseo y me golpeo mira el moretón que me dejo. Dijo uhm segundo esa es la voz de la chica rastuda esa Elsa yo nunca la vi anoche.

Sasha: uhm simple basura.- dijo.

Siento mi vista nublándose mas quiero llorar me duele duele el pecho de nuevo porque ellos no me conocen como que me acerque a quien uhm segundo hipo así que el esta metido en esto ahora que lo pienso debieron comenzar las clases así que el lo planeo el me mintió fui un gran idiota al creerle pensé que era sincero calido pensé que por fin había encontrado a una persona que me quería a pesar de dudar pero lo sentía tienen razón debo desaparecer.

Astrid: todo es tu culpa sabes tu eres mas que un animal un monstrou no te importa nadie y nunca nadie te querra.-dijo la escuche fuerte y claro.

Mérida: YA CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA ASTRID.- grtio la chica esa Mérida porque me defiende.

Rapunzel: es cierto saben se quien se enojara al saber que hacen esto. Dijo.

Sasha: si a ver quien.-dijo.

Mérida: eso deberían saberlo. Dijo.

Elsa: el me lastimo como lo pueden apoyar es una basura. Dijo.

¿? Quien es una basura. Dijo esa voz es hipo porque suena enojado si el planeo esto.

disulpe si es corto el fic`peroando super osupada


End file.
